Die Kosarin von Umbar
by Tagtraeumer
Summary: Legolas geht in den Süden und trifft auf eine reichlich seltsame Frau und nein, er verliebt sich nicht in sie
1. Prolog

OK, ich wag es mal und hau den Prolog raus zitter Ich denk, das erste Chap kommt bald...

**Disclaimer:** Tolkien persönlich hat sich Mittelerde ausgedacht. Alle Charaktere oder Orte, die man nicht aus den Büchern oder den Filmen kennt, gehören mir. Ich verdiene keine Geld mit dieser kleinen FF und glaube ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, dass man mir dafür welches geben würde

Die Kosarin von Umbar

oder

Lamoth weiß alles, kann sich aber aufgrund der widrigen Umstände nicht dazu äußern

**Prolog**

Im Nachhinein wusste Legolas gar nicht mehr, wie er sich zu dieser „Mission" hatte breitschlagen lassen können. Breitschlagen war vielleicht auch zuviel gesagt. Er tat nun mal seinem Freund König Aragorn Arathornion Elessar Telcontar – er hätte sich ruhig ein paar Namen weniger geben lassen können – gerne mal einen Gefallen. Aber unter „ein Gefallen"verstand er im Normalfall nicht „ins ehemalige Umbar marschieren und dort nach dem rechten sehen". Doch irgendwie war er wohl einverstanden gewesen.

Auf jeden Fall war er vor etwa einer Stunde in der „Stadt der Korsaren"mit seinem Gefolge angekommen und war nun auf der Suche nach dem Sitz des Verwalters der Stadt.

Und hatte sich prompt in den engen, überfüllten Gassen verlaufen. Das Milieu war immer zwielichter geworden, und als sie nun in einem Viertel herum geirrt waren, das aus mehrstöckigen Häusern und einem Haufen eindeutig zuzuweisender Frauen bestand, war ihm auch noch sein Gefolge samt Übersetzer abhanden gekommen. Die Avancen einer vollbusigen Blonden abwehrend machte er, dass er möglichst bald die Hauptstraße wieder fand. Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Die Häuser reckten sich gen Himmel, und ein nicht zu identifizierender Rauch lag in der Luft, sodass sich Legolas nicht an der Sonne orientieren konnte. Besagter Rauch machte ihn aber sonderbar duselig. Einige der Namen der Etablissements wurden merkwürdig anziehend. Er steuerte mit einem absonderlichen Kurs über den Weg, wich krampfhaft einem Eingang aus, über dem in grellroten Buchstaben _Stutenstall_ stand und versenkte schließlich seinen benebelten Kopf im nächst besten Wasserfass. Danach war ihm wieder etwas besser.

Er hob den Blick und suchte nach einem Stück blauem Himmel. Er wurde von einem gold glänzenden Metallbogen aufgehalten. Sich das schmerzende Kinn reibend trat er durch ihn hindurch, ohne die Aufschrift zu lesen, die in das Metall eingraviert war.

Überrascht stellte Legolas fest, dass dieser Teil der Straße um einiges sauberer war als der frühere Abschnitt. Alles sah aus wie ein durchaus anständiges Viertel. Die Häuser waren sauber getüncht und standen gerade, der Boden war befestigt. Nirgendwo waren Frauen mit tiefen Einblicken zu sehen. An den dunklen, geschnitzten Türen standen die Namen der Bewohner. Nur wenige Leute, meist Männer, waren unterwegs. Eine Frau in feinen Kleidern warf Legolas einen abschätzenden Blick zu, aber irgend etwas an ihm ließ sie kurz den Kopf schütteln, ehe sie an die Tür klopfte, vor der sie gerade gestanden hatte. Ein großer, gut gebauter junger Mann öffnete. Er hatte braune, zu einem Zopf geflochtene lange Haare und trug dunkelblaue Kleidung. Er erspähte Legolas und nickte ihm freundlich zu, ehe er mit der jungen Frau im Haus verschwand.

Nach längerem Gehen stieß Legolas schließlich auf eine Straßenkreuzung. Sein durch das Fehlen des Rauches wieder lebendig gewordener Orientierungssinn sagte ihm, dass er nach links musste, um zur Stadtmitte und somit zur Hauptstraße zurück zu kommen. Bevor er das tun konnte, rannte ihn ein Bursche, wohl kaum älter als 18, beinahe um. Ohne sich zu entschuldigen flitzte er in die Gasse und rief aus voller Kehle, dass dem Elben die empfindsamen Ohren klingelten.

„Jungs! Jungs! Sie ist wieder da! Sie ist zurück!"Seine Stimme verlor sich, als er um die sanfte Biegung der Straße fegte. Doch die Wirkung seiner Botschaft war umwerfend: Überall gingen plötzlich die Türen auf, und die heraus stürmenden jungen Männer verwandelten die ruhige Beschaulichkeit in einen wuselnden Ameisenhaufen. Legolas stand leicht perplex in dem Durcheinander und sah den entschwindenden Massen nach. Aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte er eine Bewegung über ihm. Nur eine rasche Seitwärtsbewegung rettete ihn vor einem Schwarzhaarigen, der soeben aus dem Fenster über ihm gesprungen war. Nach einer Minute war der Spuk vorbei. Die Gasse lag wie ausgestorben da, und Legolas fragte sich, ob er sich an dem Tor vielleicht mehr als nur das Kinn verletzt hatte.

Ein Fenster im Erdgeschoss klappte auf. Ein Mann mit nacktem Oberkörper sprang heraus. Im Lauf versuchte er seine Hose zu schließen, die ihm gefährlich tief auf den Hüften hing. Eine Frau streckte den Kopf aus demselben Zimmer und rief in die Richtung, in der er entflohen war. „Hey! Hier geblieben!"

Legolas schenkte ihr keine weitere Beachtung und wanderte wie ein Schlafwandelnder in die Seitenstraße, in der der Mann verschwunden war. Nach einigen hundert Meter mündete diese in einen Platz. Auf ihm tummelte sich eine riesige Menschenmasse. Besser gesagt waren es nur junge Männer. Sie trugen unterschiedliche Kleidung, doch eines hatten sie alle gemeinsam: Sie waren gut gepflegt, hatten für Menschen schöne Gesichter und hatten allesamt lange, seidige Haare, die sie zu einem Zopf gebunden oder geflochten auf den Rücken fallen ließen. Und diese Masse an hübschen Kerlen drängten sich um eine einzige Person.

Es war eine Frau mit silberblonden Haaren, die sie in einen Zopf gebunden hatte, gekleidet in ein dunkelrotes Kleid mit schwarzen Säumen. Sie lachte und lehnte sich an einen großen, breitschultrigen, aber dennoch schlanken Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und einer leicht nach außen gewölbten Nase, der forschend seine Nase in ihren Haaren vergrub. Seine kräftigen, gebräunten Arme lagen in einer besitzergreifenden Geste um ihrer Taille. Legolas nahm wahr, wie die Frau dem Hünen eine Hand auf die Wange legte und ihm etwas sagte. Der packte daraufhin ihre Hüften und presste sie gegen seine. Das einzige, was das ihr entlockte, war ein übermütiges Lachen. Sie langte rückwärts und legte ihm die Hand in den Nacken, ließ aber ihre Augen weiterhin wachsam über die Versammlung gleiten, als ob sie etwas suche. Ihr Blick glitt über Legolas hinweg zu einem Mann mit rostbraunem Haar... und dann plötzlich zurück. Dem Elben fiel auf, dass es hier seit kurzem totenstill geworden war.

Die zusammen gekniffenen Augen der Frau schienen sein Gesicht abzutasten, jeden Zoll zu prüfen. Ihre Zungenspitze bewegte sich leicht zwischen den feinen Lippen. Mit einer zackigen Bewegung richtete sie ihren Finger auf ihn.

„Du – du kommst mit!"

Entrüstetes Gemurmel machte sich breit. Die junge Frau ging zielstrebig auf den Elben zu, und zu dessen Verwunderung machten ihr die anderen Menschen – die teilweise mindestens einen halben Kopf größer waren als sie, oder zumindest stärker – respektvoll Platz und bildeten eine Gasse. „Mensch, du hast vielleicht ein Glück!"murmelte ihm der mit den braunen Haaren zu, bevor er zu Seite trat und die Blonde vor ihm stand.

Ihre Haut war erstaunlich hell für die hier vorherrschende Hitze, dennoch war sie um einiges dunkler als die von Legolas. In einem aparten Kontrast dazu standen ihre weißblonden Haare und ihre meerblauen Augen. Obwohl recht zierlich, strahlte sie ein Selbstbewusstsein und eine Autorität aus, die jeden verblüfften, der ihr zum ersten Mal gegenüber stand. Als sie Legolas mit einem „Komm!"aufforderte, ihr zu folgen, tat er das, ohne zu wissen, warum. Er war alt genug um sich nicht von zu groß geratenen Sterblichen herumschubsen zu lassen. Irgendetwas war an ihr, dass ihn gehorchen ließ, wie er seiner Mutter gehorcht hatte, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass er jetzt sofort aus der nassen Kleidung und ins Bad solle.

°°°°

Die Frau führte ihn aus den äußeren Vierteln wieder auf die Hauptstraße, die nun ständig anstieg. Je weiter sie nach oben kamen, desto vornehmer wurden die Straßen. Die großen Abfallhaufen waren nicht mehr so offensichtlich zu sehen und kein frei laufendes Getier. Die Menschen, die umherliefen, trugen teure Kleidung. Andere dagegen waren eindeutig Sklaven, einige wenige tollkühne Bettler waren unterwegs, wurden aber von Gefolgsleuten der reichen Herrschaften meist vertrieben, ehe sie denen näher kommen konnten. Legolas war einige Male versucht, Fragen zu stellen, doch jedes Mal, wenn er auf den wippenden Zopf vor sich sah, brachte schon allein der Anblick ihn dazu, den Mund zu halten.

Als sie plötzlich stehen blieb, rannte er sie beinahe über den Haufen.

„Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Zuhause" Es waren die ersten Worte, die sie seit ihrem barschen Befehl an ihn richtete, und diese waren eine starke Untertreibung. Ihr Zuhause war alles andere als bescheiden.

Sie standen auf einem weitläufigen Hof, der durch ein Tor – wann waren sie durch das Tor gegangen? – vom Lärm und Staub der Straße abgetrennt war. Er war mit weißen Kieselsteinen gedeckt und das direkte Umfeld des Tores war von Blumenbeeten gesäumt, in denen außergewöhnliche Pflanzen wuchsen. In der Mitte des Hofes erhob sich ein weißer Brunnen, auf dem mehrere meisterhaft gehauene Gestalten, gekrönt von einem muskulösem Mann aus ihren Schalen Wasser strömen ließen, was die Stille mit einem leisen gluckernden Geräusch versüßte. Das Haus selbst war ebenfalls aus weißem Stein, das bewachte Tor aus schwarzem geschnitztem Holz. Gehauene Ornamente, offene Bogengänge, hohe, verzierte Fenster und zierliche Säulen waren über das Gebäude verteilt. Kaum dass die beiden an der Eingangspforte standen, öffnete sich diese lautlos und wie von Geisterhand. Die Wachen gaben kein Zeichen davon, dass sie etwas davon merkten.

Die weiße Eingangshalle war geradezu riesig und einem König würdig. Türen aus schwarzem Holz mündeten in sie, einige Gänge, breite Treppen aus weißem Marmor. An den mit kostbaren Wandteppichen behängten Wänden entlang standen mehrere lebensgroße Statuen, wieder meistens Männer. Schwere silberne Kerzenständer standen in der Halle, doch sie waren jetzt nicht entzündet, da durch die Fenster, die beinahe unter der Decke lagen, genug Sonnenlicht hereinfiel, um den gesamten Raum mit sanftem goldenen Licht zu füllen. Nach der Hitze draußen war es hier angenehm kühl. Ein leichter Blumenduft zog Legolas um die Nase.

„Nicht schlecht, was?" fragte die Frau plötzlich. Eigentlich sah sie sehr jung aus, Legolas schätzte sie auf nicht älter als zwanzig Jahre. Ihr Tonfall war fast ein bisschen keck, aber er war dem Elben um einiges lieber als der Befehlston, den sie vorher angewandt hatte.

„Beeindruckend, in der Tat"sagte er, während er sich um seine eigene Achse drehte, um alles genau zu betrachten.

„Komm weiter" Sie sprang die Haupttreppe hinauf, die direkt gegenüber dem Eingang lag und Legolas folgte ihr. Er würde sein Gefolge sowieso nicht wieder finden, wenn er sie jetzt suchen würde, und er wusste nichts besseres, als ihr zu folgen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was sie eigentlich vorhatte. Es ging mehrere Stockwerke hinauf, in einen prunkvollen Korridor. Die Frau stieß eine Tür auf und ging hinein. Als Legolas ebenfalls das Zimmer betreten hatte schloss sie die Tür.

„So" Sie ließ sich auf einem Armstuhl nieder und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Aus ihren dunklen Augen musterte sie ihn kurz, ehe sie aufstand, ein Buch aus einem Regal zog, sich aus einem Seitenfach Feder und Tinte nahm und sich wieder setzte. Sie schlug das Buch auf, tauchte die Feder in die Tinte und sah ihn noch einmal kurz an. „Wie heißt du?"

„Legolas Thranduilion"antwortete er und ging mit einem kurzen Stolpern darüber hinweg, dass sie ihn das fragte, ohne sich selbst vorzustellen.

„L... L... L... wie?" „Legolas"wiederholte er und wunderte sich im Stillen, dass jemand bei diesem Namen ins Stottern geraten konnte.

„L... L... L... oh verdammt, komm schon... L-Legolas?"

„Ja. Ganz einfach." „Und das danach?"

„Thranduilion."

Legolas befürchtete, dass, wenn sie ihre Augen noch ein klein wenig mehr aufrisse, sie ihr gleich aus dem Kopf fallen würden.

„Gehört das zu deinem Vornamen?"

„Nein"

„Kann man also zur Not auch weglassen"seufzte sie erleichtert und schrieb kurz etwas in ihr Buch. „Sag mal, was ist das für eine Sprache? Ich hab zuweilen Leute aus Gondor hier, aber die versteh ich noch halbwegs. Ist das ein arg mutierter Dialekt?"

„Nein. Elbisch" Legolas' Stimme zeigte nichts von seinem Anflug von Verwirrtheit.

„Aha" kam es in einem Tonfall, der verriet, dass sie nichts daraus schließen konnte. „Wo wird das gesprochen?"

„Im... im Norden. In der Höhe des Nebelgebirges, wenn man auf der Karte sucht... in etwa." Ihr Mund stand für einen kurzen Moment offen und sie suchte offensichtlich in ihrem Gedächtnis nach etwas, das damit kooperieren konnte. Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf, warf ihre Utensilien auf einen kleinen Tisch, zog ein Buch aus dem Regal, blätterte kurz darin, schüttelte dann den Kopf und stellte es zurück. So verfuhr sie noch mit einem halben Dutzend anderer, dann schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor den Kopf. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und angelte mit äußerster Anstrengung ein großes Pergament vom Regal. Es war offensichtlich sehr alt und vollkommen verstaubt, sodass die junge Frau die nächste Minute mit Niesen beschäftigt war.

„Dachte immer, er hätte bloß 'nen Witz gemacht... aber jetzt..." Sie setzte sich erneut und rollte das Pergament vorsichtig auf ihrem Schoß aus. Einen Augenblick hatte sie sich bereits darin vertieft, als sie sich erneut vor den Kopf schlug und Sessel herbei zog.

„Setz dich." Mit der Hand wedelte sie über dem Sessel herum. Legolas tat wie ihm geheißen und beugte sich auf eine weitere, jedoch stumme Geste mit über die, wie es sich jetzt herausstellte, Karte von Mittelerde.

„Nebelgebirge, Nebelgebirge... ich weiß, dass es hier irgendwo ist" murmelte sie und suchte mit dem Finger ungefähr beim Weißen Gebirge herum.

„Hier"sagte Legolas und tippte auf die betreffende Stelle.

„Oh" kam es erfreut. „Junge, das ist ganz schön lang für ein Gebirge. Wo spricht man nun Elbisch?"

„Hier"Sein Finger landete auf Bruchtal „hier" Lórien „hier" Lindon „und hier" auf Eryn Lasgalen, der hier noch als Düsterwald ausgeschrieben war. „Und einige wenige sind noch über Mittelerde verteilt. Oh, und hier natürlich" Sein Finger zeigte auf Ithilien.

„Und wo kommst du jetzt her?" „Düsterwald, also Eryn Lasgalen wie man ihn jetzt nennt, ist meine Heimat, aber nun lebe ich in Iithilien."

„Hm. Gut. Gibt's von deinem Namen auch eine Fassung in der Allgemeinsprache?"

„Legolas bedeutet Grünblatt" Das rief ein mädchenhaftes Kichern hervor.

„Entschuldige, aber bei uns käme niemand auf die Idee, sein Kind nach irgendwelchem Grünzeugs zu benennen."

„So"Legolas richtete sich in seinem Sitz auf „Und wie heißt ihr, Mylady?"

„Ich" Sie stand auf und ignorierte, dass die Karte zu Boden segelte. Stattdessen beugte sie sich so weit über ihn, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten und stützte sich dabei auf den Armlehnen seines Sessels ab. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen fixierten ihn unter den langen, dichten Wimpern hindurch und um ihre zarten Lippen spielte ein Lächeln „Ich bin Kosarin"

°°

Gut? Nicht gut? Solala? Bitte hinterlasst ein Review, damit ich weiß, ob ich weiter schreiben soll! Und bitte köpft mich nicht für Legolas unelbisches Verhalten, ich weiß, dass er OOC is...

Tagträumer


	2. Überfall auf Umbarisch

Kapitel 1 risikiert einen Blick ins Tageslicht... und ich Kopf und Kragen...

**Disclaimer:** Wenig meins, viel Tolkien.... und Geld krieg ich auch nicht... und ich hasse Disclaimer jetzt schon...

**Warnung:** Zickenterror hoch fünf und viel Umhergewandel sowie ein paar Verfremdungen von Elben, die sich aber irgendwann lichten werden...

****

**1. Kapitel**

**Überfall auf Umbarisch**

„Ich bin Kosarin"  
  
„Und wie heißt ihr?"Sie lachte kurz.  
  
„Ich heiße Kosarin, Süßer"schnurrte sie, während ihre Augen seine verließen und langsam tiefer wanderten. Ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem ausgewachsenen Grinsen. „Also – fangen wir an"  
  
Ehe er realisiert hatte, was geschah, hatte sich eine ihrer Hände vom Polster gelöst und war unter sein Hemd geschlüpft. Überrascht schnappte er nach Luft und vergaß völlig, sich gegen diese unerwartete Liebkosung zu wehren. Ihre Hand war warm und geschmeidig, ihre Finger unglaublich geschickt. Sie lehnte sich über ihn und saß bereits halb auf seinem Schoß, während ihre suchende Hand weiter und weiter unter sein Kleidungsstück glitt. Legolas sah wieder auf und direkt in geradezu brennende Augen. Das wilde Verlangen darin machte ihn atemlos. Kosarin indes neigte den Kopf und schob sich noch etwas vor, sodass ihre Lippen seinen Hals berührten. Sie leckte leicht an seiner empfindlichen Haut, während sie zunächst nur flüchtige Küsse darauf setzte. Doch dann öffnete sie langsam und genüsslich den Mund weiter und biss ihn zärtlich in den Hals, während ihre Zunge träge darüber wanderte.  
  
Legolas' Puls begann zu rasen. Er spürte ihren heißen Atem, ihre Zähne, ihre warme Zunge, ihre Finger, die jetzt leicht unter seinen Hosenbund rutschten, er spürte das sanfte Gewicht ihres schlanken Körpers, ihre bloßen Schenkel, die sich von seinen nur durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Hose trennten, er spürte ihr Becken, das sich langsam an seinem zu reiben begann, er spürte sein eigenes wachsendes Verlangen danach, all das zu erwidern –  
  
„Stopp!"Bestimmt schob er sie von sich weg. Sie hielt mit ihren Berührungen inne. Leichte Verwunderung stand auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich bin nicht – was immer ihr glaubt, dass ich wäre. Ich – ich kenne von euch nur euren Namen, ich kann nicht..."Er schob sie so weit zurück, dass sie stehen musste, und stand selber auf. Kosarin lächelte schon wieder, und zwar nicht peinlich berührt, sondern amüsiert.  
  
„Ah... du bist keiner von meinen Jungs?"  
  
„Äh... Jungs?"  
  
„Du bist kein Stricher, stimmt's?"Legolas gefror das Blut in den Adern. Er musste schlucken.  
  
„Nein. Bin ich nicht."  
  
„Ah!"Sie lachte schon wieder, fixierte ihn dann aber mit einem abschätzenden Blick und ging dann die zwei Schritte, die sie nun trennten, auf ihn zu. „Aber warum nicht? Magst du lieber Kerle?"  
  
„Nein"  
  
„Warum dann nicht? Ich könnte schwören..."  
  
Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und führte es auf eine Hand Abstand zu ihrem. Mit kritischem Blick begutachtete sie sein gesamtes Antlitz., fuhr mit einem Finger über seinen Nasenrücken, öffnete seinen Mund, wo sie augenscheinlich seine Zähne prüfte, sah sich sein Profil genauer an. Dabei murmelte sie vor sich hin.  
  
„Die blauen Augen kommen sowieso immer ganz gut, von den blonden Haaren ganz zu schweigen, und eine gerade Nase... hmm... selten so weiche Haut...guter Halsansatz, schön geschwungen... kleiner Adamsapfel... die Ohren könnte man zur Not abändern... obwohl es doch ein paar gibt, denen das Gefallen könnte, keine Ahnung."Sie runzelte die Stirn und begann sich nach unten vorzuarbeiten. Bei seinen Händen pfiff sie bewundernd durch die Zähne.  
  
„Junge, in denen steckt ein Vermögen... eine Faust machen, bitte..."dabei legte sie ihre Hand um seinen Unterarm und machte ein recht erstauntes Gesicht, als er reflexartig gehorchte, was aber weniger an dieser Tatsache lag, als an seinen deutlich zu fühlenden Muskeln unter der Haut. „Gute Aktion... da steckt mal Kraft hinter, verdammt... mach noch mal gerade..."Sie befühlte seine Finger und seufzte schwer. „Die reine Verschwendung, die du betreibst. Mit Fingern von der Länge und Geschicklichkeit könntest du unten ohne sein und würdest trotzdem mehr verdienen als jeder andere"  
  
Sie fuhr ihm nachdenklich über Bauch und Brust. „Gut bemuskelt, aber schlank... so mögen wir das... und schmale Taille und Becken... gut, sehr gut sogar"Sie gab schenkte seinen Beinen eine kurze, doch genaue Überprüfung („Du kletterst viel rum, nicht wahr Bursche?") und gab ihm dann Weisung sich umzudrehen. Mit gespreizten, Druck ausübenden Fingern fuhr sie über seinen Rücken ohne auch nur einen Fingerbreit auszulassen. Es war deutlich zu merken, dass sie diese Prozedur nicht zu ersten Mal durchführte.  
  
Legolas spürte beklommen, dass sie sich hinter ihm hinkniete. Sie würde doch nicht... Da strich sie bereits über seine Gesäßmuskeln. Nein. Sie strich nicht, sie streichelte geradezu, mit unverhohlenem Vergnügen.  
  
„Du bist gemein, Grünblatt. Absolut fies... Ist die Haut da so weich wie sonst?... Nein... Ich wette, noch weicher"Ihre Stimme wurde verträumt.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, das euch das was angeht"  
  
„Geizhals"Sie entfaltete sich wieder zu ihrer üblichen Größe und trat vor ihn hin. Treuherzig sah sie zu ihm auf. Um dann blitzschnell die Hand auf sein sich gerade erholtes Geschlecht zu legen. Unglauben wechselte sich auf ihrem Gesicht zu maßlosem Staunen. Wohl unbewusst drückte sie ihn leicht – Legolas biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Kosarin seufzte auf, ihren Blick leicht verklärt gen Decke gerichtet.  
  
„Perfekt! Absolut perfekt! Und du bist sicher, dass du..."  
  
„Kosarin"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Nimm die Hand da weg."  
  
„Oh"Sie verzog schmollend das Gesicht, als hätte man ihr gerade einen herrlichen Streich verdorben. Mit einer resignierenden Geste ließ sie sich rückwärts in den Sessel fallen. „Aber im Ernst, Grünblatt, du könntest innerhalb von zwei Tagen mehr verdienen als ein paar meiner Jungs in einem Monat. Was hast du denn für eine Arbeit, dass du nicht..."  
  
„Ich bin der Prinz von Eryn Lasgalen."  
  
„Ach"Sie kratzte sich kurz im Nacken. „Und das ist ein Hindernis?"Legolas fragte sich, ob sie jetzt vollkommen verrückt war oder bloß naiv.  
  
„Ja, ist es. Ich könnte enterbt werden. Und selbst wenn nicht... Es würde zumindest einen riesigen Skandal geben."  
  
„Ist das so schlimm?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Was ein Scheiß."Plötzlich schienen ihre Gedanken eine andere Wendung zu nehmen, denn überlegend runzelte sie die Stirn. Sie griff nach einer Strähne ihres langen Zopfes und begann sich die die Haare um den Finger zu wickeln. Nachdem sie das einige Sekunden getan hatte, sah sie Legolas wieder direkt in die Augen. Legolas stellte fest, dass er diese Art Blick noch nie bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte. So stechend, so unheimlich durchdringend...  
  
„Aber wenn du kein Stricher bist... und auch keiner werden willst... und auch keinen Kerl abschleppen wolltest... was wolltest du dann?"  
  
„Ich habe mich verlaufen... dieser Rauch auf den Straßen..."er wurde von ihrem Gelächter unterbrochen. Sie lehnte sich ziemlich geschäftsmäßig vor.  
  
„Sehr verstörende Wirkung, nicht wahr?"Legolas nickte. Er fühlte sich leicht unbehaglich, da er bei dieser Frau einfach nicht wusste, wie er sie einordnen sollte. „Jaja..."Sie summte leicht vor sich hin. „Und wohin wolltest du eigentlich?"  
  
„Wozu wollt ihr das wissen?"  
  
„Nun, Grünblatt, ich lebe nun mal schon den einen oder anderen Tag in diesem Kaff, und kann dich so ziemlich überall hinbringen."  
  
„Ich fürchte, eine Frau wie ihr werdet nicht in ein Haus wie jenes, in das ich einzukehren gedenke, einkehren können"  
  
„Ich fürchte, ich muss euch in eurer Befürchtung, dass ich nicht befähigt wäre, in jedes Haus einzukehren, in das ich einzukehren gedenke, enttäuschen, denn bisher bin ich in so ziemlich jedes Haus eingekehrt, in das ich einzukehren gedachte."  
  
„Ich fürchte, ich muss eure doch durchaus sehr selbstbewusste Äußerung anzweifeln, da ich denke, dass es für eine Frau wie euch doch durchaus Grenzen geben kann, was die Häuser anbetrifft, in die ihr einkehren könnt, da ihr sicher nicht in jedes Haus einkehren könnt, in das ihr einzukehren gedenkt, da manche Häuser einfach über eurem Niveau liegen."  
  
„Niveau?"Sie schien glatt um zwei Handbreit zu wachsen. „Und was willst du damit sagen?"  
  
„Dass ihr, im Gegensatz dazu, dass ich nicht das bin, für das ihr mich gehalten habt, vermutlich exakt das seid, für dass ich euch halte"  
  
„Das wäre?"schnappte sie augenblicklich zurück.  
  
„Ein leichtes Mädchen, Kosarin, eine..."  
  
„Sprich's aus, Junge, ich bin nicht so zimperlich. Sag's mir! Sag's mir ins Gesicht!"Legolas haderte mit dem Wort. „Na komm schon! Komm schon!"  
  
„Ich weigere mich, das auszusprechen"sagte Legolas schließlich fest.  
  
„Na gut, dann nicht"Sie winkte einfach ab und setzte sich auf die Ecke des Tisches. „Wohin wolltest du also?"  
  
„Zum Stadtverwalter"Unvermutet brach auf Kosarin Gesicht ein erfreutes Grinsen aus.  
  
„Glänzend! Dann haben wir ja denselben Weg! Wollte ohnehin zu ihm, sobald ich mit dir fertig wäre. Ist jetzt ein bisschen früher... egal. Lass uns gehen"  
  
„Zum Verwalter?"  
  
„Aber sicher doch"  
  
„Ihr kennt ihn?"  
  
„Besser als seine eigene Mutter. Hopp, beeil dich"Sie zog ihn am Kragen auf den Gang, wo sie einen scharfen Pfiff ausstieß. Nach einigen Sekunden fegte ein kleiner, dunkelhäutiger Junge mit schwarzen, glänzenden Haaren um die Ecke. Er bemerkte Legolas und zeigte ein strahlendes Lächeln voller perlweißer Zähne. Kosarin sagte ihm einiges in der Sprache des Landes, die Legolas eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Der Junge nickte und flitzte wieder davon.  
  
Wenig später standen Kosarin und Legolas wieder im Hof, doch sie machten keine Anstalten, diesen zu verlassen. Nach einiger Zeit fragte der Elb  
  
„Worauf warten wir hier eigentlich?"  
  
„Auf eine bequemere Art durch die Straßen zu kommen"In diesem Moment hörte Legolas Hufschlag aus einem der Nebentrakte des Hauses kommen. Der kleine Junge von vorhin führte strahlend zwei große Rappen auf den Hof. Augenscheinlich waren sie gut gepflegt, Fell und Augen glänzten, und die silbernen Beschläge des Sattelzeugs funkelten in der Sonne. Kosarin ließ sich ohne zu Zögern in den Sattel des größeren der beiden Tiere helfen. Legolas sah zu ihr auf.  
  
„Was denn? Sitz auf"  
  
„Könntet ihr das Sattelzeug abnehmen lassen?"Sie sah überrascht aus, antwortete dann aber  
  
„Sicher. Wenn du glaubst, so besser klarzukommen..."und winkte dem Jungen. Der löste mit flinken Fingern die Riemen, bis das Pferd kein einziges Stück Leder mehr am Leib hatte. Legolas schwang sich mit geübten Bewegungen auf den Pferderücken. Kosarin musterte ihn kurz, zuckte die Schultern und ritt dann durch das Tor.  
  
Sie ritten die Straße hinauf, und einige der dunkelhäutigen Menschen drehten sich um und sahen den beiden hinterher. Hin und wieder rief einer Kosarin etwas zu, und sie blieb ihnen die Antwort nur selten schuldig, sodass ein ständiges Hin und Her entstand.  
  
Das Haus des Stadtverwalters befand sich auf der höchsten Erhebung der Stadt, und wenn man wusste, dass er früher der König beziehungsweise Oberkosar gewesen war, dann verstand man sogar die Pracht seines Hauses.  
  
Die Wachen ließen die beiden passieren ohne sich zu rühren. Kosarin sprang mit wenig weiblicher Grazie vom Pferd, dass von einem Diener sofort weggeführt wurde.  
  
„Na komm!"Sie schnappte sich einfach die Hand des stillen Bewunderers der goldenen Verzierungen und zog ihn hinter sich her, schmiss die Türen auf, dass Legolas erwartete, ihm würde die Decke auf den Kopf fallen, und betrat ebenso den Saal, in dem der Verwalter zu verwalten pflegte. Sie blieb hier jedoch im Eingang stehen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, während die Diener eilten, um die Türen daran zu hindern, der respektlosen Besucherin die zierliche Nase zu zerschmettern.  
  
Der Verwalzter selbst schnellte beim Knall der Flügeltüren aus seinem Sitz. Legolas holte Kosarin mittlerweile ein und erhaschte gerade noch einen Ausdruck von himmelhochjauchzender Freude auf dem Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Mannes, ehe dieser ihn bemerkte und sich sein Gesichtsausdruck innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde neutralisierte.  
  
„Was wollt ihr, Kytja?"fragte er in beinahe akzentfreiem Westron.  
  
„Ich will diesen jungen Burschen hier vorbeibringen. Er wollte zu euch, hat sich aber verlaufen, sein Gefolge ist ihm abhanden gekommen, und ich habe ihn aufgegabelt."  
  
„So"sagte der Verwalter schneidend und musterte Kosarin scharf, die seinen Blick mit einer gewissen Kühle erwiderte. Dafür, dass sie behauptete, ihn besser als seine eigene Mutter zu kennen, war die Atmosphäre gerade ziemlich frostig. Unter seinen dunklen Fransen, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen, wanderte sein Blick zu Legolas, der jedoch schon anderen „Musterungen" widerstanden hatte (einschließlich der von Kosarin) und deshalb, sich keiner Schuld bewusst, dem Verwalter ins Gesicht sah. „Kytja, geht ihr bitte nach nebenan?"  
  
„Nein"erwiderte sie zuckersüß und blieb, wo sie war.  
  
„Auch gut"brummte der Mann. „Wohlan denn, junger Freund, ich bin Spuránem, der Verwalter dieser Stadt."  
  
„Ich bin Legolas Grünblatt von Eryn Lasgalen, und ich komme-"Legolas stoppte, als der Mann einen Schrei ausstieß und beinahe über seinen langen, wertvollen Mantel stolperte.  
  
„Der... der Legolas Grünblatt?"krächzte er heiser. „Der, der inmitten des Geisterheers die Kosaren tötete? Der?"  
  
„Ja, der"antwortete Legolas ruhig, aber innerlich grinste er. So viel Eindruck hatte er gemacht?  
  
„Wie kann ich euch behilflich sein, Herr?"fragte Spuránem, während er eifrig winkte, damit man dem hohen Gast und ihm einen Stuhl herbei schaffte. Legolas setzte sich gegenüber des nun doch reichlich zahmeren Mannes hin. Kosarin hockte auf einem weichen, mit Samt bezogenen Hocker an der Wand und studierte ihre Fingernägel.  
  
„Nun, ich habe hier erstens eine Nachricht des Königs von Gondor"er überreichte das Pergament, dass er in seiner Brusttasche mit sich geführt hatte, in die zitternden Hände Spuránems. Der überflog hastig die wenigen Zeilen, und Legolas fuhr fort „und ich suche eine Bleibe für eine längere Zeit, in der ich mich hier aufzuhalten gedenke."  
  
„Es ist uns... eine große Ehre"stammelte der Stadtverwalter „Ich... ich werde sofort ein Gemach herrichten lassen..."  
  
„Nein"schaltete sich Kosarin plötzlich ein. Sie hatte an dem ganzen Wortwechsel bisher keinen Anteil genommen, aber jetzt stand sie neben den Sitzen. „Ich werde ihn beherbergen"Legolas klappte bei diesen Worten seine mentale Kinnlade herunter. Er sah, wie die Kiefer von Spuránems zu mahlen begannen.  
  
„Das werdet ihr nicht, Kytja."  
  
„Das werden wir sehen."  
  
„Ich verbiete es."Daraufhin folgte von Seiten der weiblichen Fraktion ein verärgerter Wortschwall der alten Landessprache, dass Legolas Hören und Sehen verging. Spuránem lenkte ein, und er wirkte Kosarin gegenüber plötzlich noch handzahmer als Legolas. „So sei es. Ist es euch genehm, bei der hohen Frau Kytja zu wohnen?"  
  
„S... Sicher, ja"brachte Legolas heraus, und als er sah, wie Kosarin Spuránem ein echtes Siegerlächeln schenkt, merkte er plötzlich, dass seine Zunge zum ersten Mal seit tausenden von Jahren schneller als sein Gehirn gewesen war.

°°°

Fettes **Danke!** an Siri, die so gnädig war und eine erste Review hinterlassen hat °umknuddl°... Sowie eine Bitte an meine lieben Freundinnen Kyra und Katja, deren Namen für die Fassung von Kosarins Namen auf 'Umbarisch' herhalten mussten, mich am Leben zu lassen... und 'Spúranem' dürfte wohl das einfachste Anagramm in der Geschichte der FFs sein, aber mir fiel in dem Moment nichts viel Intelligenteres ein...

Ach ja... es gibt da diesen kleinen Reviewbutton... °grinsel°


	3. Schicksalhafte Neugier

OK, aufgrund eurer ermutigenden Reviews werde ich mit dem Ding hier weitermachen... Ich hab noch genug Ideen für die kleine Kosarin, also macht euch keine Sorgen über den Nachschub...

**Disclaimer:** Weder Örtlichkeit noch Legolas gehört mir, der Rest schon...

**Warnung:** Die verklärten Wunschträume einer armen Kirchenmaus, ungewöhnliche Elbenkleidung und ein kleiner, aber wichtiger Irrtum...

**2.Kapitel**

**Schicksalhafte Neugier**

Der Ritt zurück verlief ereignislos. Als die beiden im Hof des großen Hauses standen, in dem Legolas nun beherbergt werden sollte, kam ihnen gleich ein Mann in einfacher Kleidung entgegen, der die Pferde durch dieselbe Tür führte, wo der Junge sie zuvor heraus geholt hatte. Sie gingen wieder in den Empfangsraum, doch Kosarin setzte sich nun auf einen Stuhl hinter dem Arbeitstisch und hieß Legolas davor Platz zu nehmen. Sie legte erneut die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah ihn einen Moment lang durchdringend an.

„Also" begann sie dann. „Frag"

„Was?" „Ich seh auf deiner Stirn, dass dahinter ein Haufen Fragen rumflitzt. Frag"

„Also... wer **seid** ihr?"Sie lächelte hintergründig.

„Und gleich eine der schwierigsten Fragen. Und ich kann sie nicht beantworten. Ich bin das, wozu die Leute mich machen." Legolas gab sich erst einmal mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Er war es gewöhnt, hinter viele der Gegebenheiten selbst zu kommen. „Ich bin Kosarin im Westron, und Kytja in der alten Landessprache. Mir gehört das Haus hier und noch ein paar verstreute Güter. Nur so viel."

„Ich hoffe, ich erscheine nicht forsch, wenn ich frage..."

„Ich hab dich drum gebeten, also spuck's aus"

„Seid ihr verheiratet? Oder wart ihr es?" Sie lachte hell auf.

„Ich? Ich und verheiratet? Die Sonne scheint kalt und ich bin verheiratet!" Kosarin kriegte sich kaum ein und Legolas fragte sich, was so lustig daran sei, verheiratet zu sein. Menschenfrauen heirateten in diesen Kreisen bereits mit 15, 16 Jahren und Kosarin sah älter aus, also war die Frage durchaus berechtigt. Nach einigen Minuten nahm ihr Gelächter langsam ab und sie strich sich eine lose Strähne hinter das runde Ohr, ehe sie Legolas wieder ins Blickfeld nahm.

„Sonst noch was?" fragte sie, noch etwas atemlos.

„Nein"

„Gut, dann lasse ich dir dein Zimmer zeigen. Es ist eine Etage weiter unten." Sie klatschte in die Hände und eine junge Frau kam durch eine Seitentür herein. „Bringst du den Herrn bitte in sein Zimmer, Eloin?"

„Sehr wohl" Eloin knickste und winkte Legolas, ihr zu folgen. Sie brachte ihn in die nächste tiefer gelegene Etage, führte ihn in einen Korridor und öffnete dort die erste Tür. „Bitte sehr, der Herr"

Legolas trat ein. Als erstes fiel ihm auf, dass es mehrere Zimmer gab. Er stand in einem Empfangsraum, es gab einen Kamin und mehrere der hohen Sessel, die um einen zur Gesellschaft einladenden Tisch herum standen. Er ging durch eine andere Tür und stand im Schlafgemach. Hier fiel ihm das Bett ins Auge, das etwas erhöht stand und durch Stufen erreichbar war, seine schweren, roten Vorhänge, die geschnitzten Pfosten, die weichen, freundlichen Laken, die zum Verweilen einluden. Es war... beeindruckend, luxuriös, aber nicht überladen. Es drückte Wohlstand aus, Reichtum, und unterstrich ihn doch nur mit einem klaren Fingerzeig.

Der Boden war weiß bis auf dezente Einlegearbeiten aus schwarzem Stein, um und auf dem Podest, auf dem das Bett stand, waren dicke, helle Felle ausgelegt, die von großen Tieren stammen mussten. Legolas beugte sich nieder und fuhr über die langen Haare. Sie waren weich und zart, und dennoch störrisch. Eine weitere Tür war gegenüber der zum Empfangszimmer, und Legolas durchschritt auch diese.

Die Luft hier war noch frischer als sie sonst schon im ganzen Haus war und die Klänge schienen klarer. Weitläufig tat sich der Raum auf. Hellblau waren die glänzenden Kacheln an der Wand und auf den Säulen, auf denen sie zu Bäumen wuchsen und, goldumrandet, gegen den weißen Stein spielten. Die hohe Decke war gewölbt und schien das Licht einzufangen. Auf dem Boden zogen sich herrliche Mosaike hin und durch hohe Fenster fiel das goldene Sonnenlicht herein. Am beeindruckensten war aber das Becken, das in den Boden eingelassen war, und in dem klares Wasser sanft gegen die Ränder schlug, obwohl sich niemand darin befand. Die Kanten des Beckens waren golden, die Stufen, die hinein führten, aus weißem und schwarzem Marmor. Auf dem Boden spielte sie Sonne durch das klare Wasser hindurch. An einer Wand war eine lange, wie sich herausstellte, beheizte Bank, und eine Liege direkt am Fenster war mit weißen Tüchern bedeckt.

Legolas trat an eines der Fenster und sah hinaus. Nach dem leichten, kühlenden Schatten war er kurz geblendet, doch dann tat sich vor seinen Augen eine Welt aus Licht und Farben auf. Es war ein herrlicher, großer Garten, gepflegt und voller blühender Pflanzen und blitzender Wasserläufe. Hohe, schlanke Bäume erhoben ihre grünen Häupter über dem saftigen Rasen, spendeten Schatten, in dem hier und da eine Bank stand. Vögel jubilierten, und Legolas meinte das Gebrumm von Bienen in den leuchtenden Blumen wahrzunehmen. Es war ein Paradies und eine wahre Wohltat für einen Elben, nach den engen, heißen, steinernen Gassen diesen gesunden Garten zu sehen.

„Habt ihr noch einen Wunsch, Mylord?" ertönte es plötzlich hinter Legolas und er fuhr herum. In seiner Faszination hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass ihm Eloin gefolgt war.

„Nein... das heißt, doch. Habt ihr Badeöl?" Sie deutete stumm auf einige Bretter, die die gesamte Länge der einen Wand entlang liefen und auf denen unzählige Flaschen in den verschiedensten Formen standen.

„Badetücher findet ihr im kleinen Wandschrank in eurem Schlafgemach"fügte Eloin hinzu, knickste scheu und verließ dann den Raum. Legolas ging in das vorhergegangene Zimmer zurück, und fand in dem beschriebenen Schrank tatsächlich einen Stapel Tücher.

Vorsichtshalber schloss er die Tür zum Gang ab, ehe er sich für ein Bad vorbereitete. Er erkundete die vielen verschiedenen Badeöle, bis er schließlich eines fand, aus dem der Geruch von Zimt sang und legte dann seine verstaubte Reisekleidung sowie seine leichte Bewaffnung im Schlafzimmer ab.

Das Wasser war kühl und Legolas schwamm und tauchte einige Bahnen, wusch sein goldglänzendes Haar und reinigte seinen ermüdeten Körper von Schweiß und Staub. Letztendlich erhob er sich wieder aus dem Becken, schlang sich ein Tuch um die Hüften und legte sich auf die Bank in die Sonne, wo er döste, bis sämtliche Nässe aus den langen Strähnen geschwunden war.

Danach ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um seine Kleidung wieder anzulegen. Dort stellte sich folgendes Problem: Seine Kleidung war nicht mehr da.

Stattdessen lag dort eine schwarze Hose, ein schwarzes Hemd ohne Ärmel und Stiefel aus schwarzem, weichem Leder. Legolas sah sich erst etwas hilflos um und zog dann gezwungenermaßen die Kleidung an. Im Spiegel betrachtete er sich etwas argwöhnisch. Die dunkle Kleidung stand im scharfen Kontrast zu seiner hellen Haut, seinen Haaren und ließ seine Augen wie blaue Flammen leuchten. Außerdem lag das Oberteil recht eng an, sodass er die Muskeln unter dem Stoff spielen sah, die bloßen Arme fühlten sich ungewohnt an. Dennoch kämmte er sich die Haare und flocht sie wieder ein. Was ihn beunruhigte, war die Tatsache, dass diese Kleidungsstücke in seinem Zimmer aufgetaucht waren, obwohl er die Tür abgeschlossen hatte. Das nämlich bedeutete, dass man, egal ob er abschloss oder nicht, in seinen Räumen ein- und ausgehen konnte, wie man lustig war. Vorausgesetzt, man besaß den Zweitschlüssel, der unweigerlich existieren musste. Er verließ das Zimmer in der Absicht, Kosarin wieder aufzusuchen und nach seiner alten Kleidung zu fragen. Er verstand es nicht als sonderlich höflich, einem Gast seine Gewandung zu entwenden.

Aber er brauchte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machen und nach oben gehen, denn Kosarin lag bereits neben der Tür zum Gang auf der Lauer.

„Ah, da bist du ja..." Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten „Hmhm... hmhm... sehr gut, ich hab deine Größe doch richtig eingestuft... ja, gut... um nicht zu sagen, perfekt!"

„Kosarin, bekomme ich meine Gewänder bald zurück?" Sie seufzte abgrundtief und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Jaa, wenn du unbedingt willst... ich lasse sie reinigen und du bekommst sie morgen früh zurück wie neu, in Ordnung?"

„Ich bin euch zu dank verpflichtet, Kosarin"

„Ach Quatsch, und lass dieses geschwollene Gerede." Sie ließ ihren Blick noch einmal ein wenig sehnsüchtig über seinen Oberkörper schweifen. „Du solltest dich nicht ständig in diese warmen Gewänder einwickeln, du verschwendest-"

„Ich weiß, ihr habt es oft genug gesagt" unterbrach sie Legolas. Er verstieß ganz bewusst gegen die Höflichkeit, denn damit war dieser Frau wohl nicht beizukommen.

„Egal... komm, ich zeig dir mal das Wichtigste vom Haus, damit du dich zurechtfindest" Mit diesen Worten hakte sie sich bei ihm unter und schleppte ihn den Flur hinab. Was sie als „das Wichtigste" bezeichnet hatte, war in Wirklichkeit „schwindelerregend viel", aber herrlich, wie Legolas zugeben musste. Sämtliche Gänge waren luftig und hell, da durch schmale Schlitze die Sonne herein blinzelte. Es gab mehrere Höfe und Gärten, bepflanzt und voller Farben und voll vom Geräusch des Windes in den Bäumen, dem Zwitschern der Vögel und dem Murmeln von Wasser. Kosarin zeigte Legolas die Stallungen, in denen einige Männer damit beschäftigt waren, die zahlreichen rassigen Pferde zu füttern.

Die meisten waren dunkel und blickten aus großen, aufmerksamen Augen auf den Fremden in ihrem dunklen Stall. Es gab nur wenige Fenster, um die Hitze des Tages außerhalb des Stalles zu halten. Dumpfe Geräusche von mahlenden Kiefern und stampfenden Hufen drangen durch das Halbdunkel, der Geruch von Pferden und Heu erfüllte die Luft.

Legolas beobachtete während dieser Rundführung Kosarins Gesicht sehr genau, aber auch sehr unauffällig. Für einen Menschen war sie bestimmt außergewöhnlich hübsch und ihre hellen Haare und Augen mussten in diesen Gefilden eine echte Seltenheit sein. Ihre gebräunte Haut, die hohen Wangenknochen, die feminine Kinnlinie und den Schwung ihrer aufwärts strebenden Oberlippe.

Was ihn aber besonders faszinierte, war das Blitzen ihrer Augen. Am Rand von ozeantiefem, dunklem Blau, gingen von der Pupille helle, silberne Strahlen aus, deren Glanz ständig wechselte wie das Licht der Sonne vorher im Schwimmbecken.

Sie grinste oder lachte eigentlich ständig und schien unermüdlich, ihn durch die vielen Räume und Korridore zu führen. Die Wände waren teilweise mit wunderschönen Schnitzereien, Meißelarbeiten oder Gemälden verziert. Letztere zogen Legolas in ihren Bann, denn sie zeigten meist lichtdurchflutete Wälder, wie man sie hier, so weit im Süden, wohl nur sehr selten fand.

Auch hier zeigte sich Kosarins Vorliebe: Häufig waren Männer abgebildet, junge Männer, beim Jagen, Reiten, oder einfach beim Dösen am Fuß der starken Wurzel einer mächtigen Buche. Kosarin selbst schenkte jedem einzelnen ihre spezielle Aufmerksamkeit, während Legolas mehr den künstlerischen Aspekt in Betracht zog. Bei einem wandte er sich schnell, jedoch ohne Hast ab, während sie stehen blieb.

Es zeigte einen Mann mit hüftlangen, blonden Haaren beim Duschen unter einem Wasserfall, seine Blöße gedeckt durch einen vom Maler geschickt gesetzten Wasserstrahl. Kosarins Grinsen wurde zu einem stillen Lächeln. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr sie beinahe zärtlich über die glatte Fläche, ehe sie sich abwandte.

Schließlich kamen die beiden wieder an Kosarins Gemächern an. Sie öffnete die Tür und Legolas wollte ihr folgen, doch sie schupste ihn plötzlich rüde zurück.

„Entschuldige... komm in einer Stunde zum großen Speisesaal, dann gibt es Abendessen." Sie schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu, doch Legolas erhaschte noch einen kurzen Blick auf eine Frau, die am Kamin saß. Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch als er halb den Gang hinab gegangen war, drehte er – sich selbst überraschend – um und schlich zur Tür, presste sein Ohr dagegen und lauschte angestrengt. Die Tür war sehr dick, und nur undeutlich hörte er, was gesprochen wurde.

„Er ist..."

„Ein Bastard, ich wei"

„Und deshalb müsst ihr..." Die Stimmen wurden leiser, und das einzige, was Legolas noch hören konnte, war „heute"„schnell"und, zu seinem Entsetzen, „umlegen". Er verschwand so schnell es ging in seinen Zimmern

°°°

Das Abendessen nahm Legolas auf seinen eigenen Wunsch in seinem Zimmer ein. Er hatte über vieles nachzudenken. In seinem ganzen Leben war ihm noch kein so merkwürdiger Tag untergekommen. Er hatte sich plötzlich vollkommen unter der Kontrolle dieser Frau befunden, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte oder etwas dagegen hätte tun können.

Diese Frau... Wer war sie? Diese Frage nagte noch immer in seinem Inneren und ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Sie sah nicht aus wie ihre Landsleute. Sie bezeichnete einen Haufen von Strichern als ihre Jungs, sie zeigte großes Interesse an ihm, sie hatte ein Haus voller halbnackter Statuen und sie redete mit einer blutjungen Frau darüber, jemanden umzulegen. Und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser jemand er war. Er dachte daran, dieses Haus so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen und sich auf den Weg nach Norden zu machen.

Es war bereits tiefste Nacht, als er auffuhr. Das Feuer im Kamin war heruntergebrannt und glomm nur noch, vermochte noch nicht einmal mehr Schatten zu werfen. Legolas fuhr sich verwirrt über das Gesicht. Er war wohl in seinem Sessel eingeschlafen. Aber warum war er so plötzlich aufgewacht? In der absoluten Stille der Nacht meinte er plötzlich ein kaum wahrnehmbares Geräusch zu hören. Ein Mensch hätte es nie und nimmer bemerken können, wohl aber die scharfen Ohren eines Elben. Es klang, als schleife jemand einen Umhang über den Boden vor seiner Tür.

Für einen Moment wunderte sich der Elb, dass er das hören konnte, wenn er an Kosarins Tür doch so angestrengt hatte lauschen müssen. Doch dann vermerkte er mental, dass er mit niemandem geheime Dinge zu besprechen hatte, deshalb war seine Tür wahrscheinlich nicht so dick wie die der Hausherrin.

Gleich würde die Tür aufgestoßen und der Anschlag verübt werden. Doch kein Mensch konnte sich in Sachen Schnelligkeit mit einem Elben messen. Langsam und bis in die kleinste Faser seines Körpers angespannt erhob sich Legolas aus dem Sessel, darauf bedacht, nicht das geringste Geräusch zu verursachen. Doch das Geräusch zog unerwartet und schnell vorüber. Legolas spürte Verwunderung in sich aufkeimen.

Die Tür glitt lautlos aus dem Schloss, als er sie öffnete. Er nahm ein weiteres schwaches Geräusch am Ende des Ganges wahr und sah blitzschnell in die Richtung, doch alles, was er sah, war, wie eine Gestalt um die Biegung des Ganges eilte. Der lange schwarze Umhang wehte hinter ihr her. Rasch folgte er ihr, alles Sinne gespannt und auf seinen Abstand bedacht, um nicht ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Die Gestalt glitt katzengleich durch das Gemäuer, tauchte in die Schatten ein, wie es ein Elb nicht besser hätte machen können und verursachte keine weiteren Geräusche. Legolas holte etwas auf, als sie in einen Garten lief, um sie nicht zu verlieren. Er sah, wie sie über einen Baum auf die hohe Mauer sprang und auf der anderen Seite hinab kletterte und tat es ihr nach, aber als er auf der Mauer saß, spähte er hinab, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Fremde ihn nicht in den Schatten unten erwartete.

Doch dieser eilte aus der kleinen Seitengasse, in der er sich jetzt befand, auf die Hauptstraße. Legolas folgte ihm, als er um die Ecke bog. Auf der Hauptstraße war Licht, und zu Legolas' Erstaunen ging der Fremde vollkommen aufrecht und nahm nicht die geringste Deckung in Anspruch. Von dem langen schwarzen Umhang mit der großen Kapuze einmal abgesehen. Seine Bewegungen waren elastisch und zielgerichtet und es war ein ziemlich großer Kerl, wie Legolas bemerkte. Er schien irgendeine Last unter seinem Umhang zu verbergen, denn an einer Seite war dieser assymetrisch ausgebeult. Hier, im Licht der an den Häusern befestigten Fackeln fragte er sich, weshalb er den Fremden überhaupt verfolgte, wenn er jetzt so offen über die Straßen spazierte. Offenbar wollte er ihm nichts Böses und es konnte ihm eigentlich egal sein, was...

Doch gerade als ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, sprang die Gestalt in den tiefen Schatten einer Seitenstraße und des Elben Neugier war wieder geweckt. Legolas drückte sich an die Wand des Hauses und schob sich vorwärts, bis er um die Ecke sehen konnte.

Seine Augen brauchten einige Sekunden, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, doch dann sah er es klar vor sich. Der Fremde hatte seinen Umhang abgeworfen, wohl weil er ihn behindert hatte und kletterte eine Leiter hoch, die an ein niedriges Nebengebäude gelehnt war. Oben angekommen schmiss er die Leiter um, die hinter einem Müllhaufen verschwand. Gegen den dunklen Himmel hob sich jetzt eine Gestalt ab, auf deren Gesicht noch schwach das Licht der Straße schimmerte. Legolas zog scharf die Luft ein.

Es war kein Mann, es war eine Frau – Kosarin. Sie trug Hosen und ein Hemd, beides augenscheinlich in schwarz. Einen wachsamen Blick rundum werfend wandte sie sich um, schulterte eine große Armbrust und verschwand aus Legolas' Blickfeld.

Nachdem er sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte, schlüpfte er um die Ecke und stellte die Leiter auf, jetzt erst recht gewillt, ihr zu folgen, wohin sie auch gehen mochte. Sie lief jetzt geduckt und hielt öfter inne, witternd wie ein Tier auf Beutezug, kletterte die Häuser hinauf und sprang über die Tiefen zwischen ihnen, immer auf ein Ziel bedacht, das nur sie kannte. Endlich machte sie Halt, glitt leise auf den Bauch und schob sich bis an den Rand eines Daches. Legolas verharrte zuerst am anderen Ende des Daches, kam dann aber weiter vor, da er sah, dass Kosarins gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Punkt schräg gegenüber ihres Stand- beziehungsweise Liegeortes lag.

Es war ein Fenster, die Vorhänge waren zurückgezogen und gaben den Blick auf ein Bett frei, in dem ein Mann mit langem grauem Bart schlief.

Kosarin zog die Armbrust in eine bessere Position und Legolas sah alles wie einen Film vor seinen Augen ablaufen, unfähig sich zu rühren und zu verhindern, was dort vor sich ging. Er sah, wie Kosarin einen kurzen Pfeil auf die Sehne legte, zielte und schoss. Der Pfeil traf den Schlafenden am Arm und fiel dann kraftlos zu Boden. Legolas konnte sehen, wie der Mann kurz zuckte. Minuten verstrichen. Der Elb nahm war, wie der Brustkorb des Mannes sich langsam, ganz langsam immer weniger hob, bis er sich schließlich nicht mehr rührte. Etwa eine halbe Minute danach wanderte plötzlich der Pfeil zurück. Legolas sah einen haardünnen Faden im fahlen Licht glänzen. Er war gelähmt, geschockt von dem, was er gesehen hatte. Einen Schlafenden heimtückisch zu erschießen empfand er als eine der heimtückischsten Taten, die er gesehen hatte – und er hatte viele gesehen.

In diesem Zustand bemerkte er nicht, was Kosarin im Schatten ihres eigenen Körpers tat – er bemerkte nur, dass sie plötzlich stand, herumfuhr und feuerte – in seine Richtung. Er sah den Pfeil kommen, er sah die vergiftete Nadel im Licht funkeln, und er war unfähig auszuweichen. Die Spitze bohrte sich in seinen Arm und der Pfeil fiel herunter wie vorher auch. Verständnislos sah er auf und in eiskalte, blaue Augen, emotionslos, berechnend und grausam – dann verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen, wurde zu einem Strudel aus verschiedenen Grautönen und verschwand in der Finsternis...

°°°  
So? Mag hier noch jemand Kosarin? °umherspäh° Bitte reviewt, es ist das bisher (haha, 'bisher', wie viel hast du denn bisher oben, du Gehirnakrobatin?) längste Kapitel und ich weiß selbst nicht, was ich davon halte... Außerdem verstehe ich allmählich die ganzen anderen FF-Autoren...

**Siri:** Schon die zweite Review von dir! °freu° Lang? Ja wird sie, fürchte ich Ich hoffe, ich kann auch in Zukunft gefallen °zurechtsetz°

**Jathy:** Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl... ich schick ihn vielleicht noch etwas mehr neben sich, mal sehn °fg°

**Julia:** Hoffe, dass ich dich auch in nächster Zeit noch mal zu Tränen rühren kann °grinsel°

**Luthien Lossehelin:** Wieso der unübertreffliche Captain Jack Sparrow? °unschuldig pfeif° Freut mich aber, dass man das bemerken kann... dachte immer, ich sein Erbe vernachlässigen...

**lesemaus:** Aufhören? Wie denn? °schon jetzt reviewsüchtig ist°

---Tagträumer


	4. Der Anfang der ganzen Wahrheit

Nach längerer Pause meldet sich Tagträumer braun gebrannt von je einer Woche Fahrrad-Laufstaffel nach Frankreich und Klassenfahrt nach Italien zurück Brauchte eine kleine Schaffenspause, bin jetzt aber wieder voll da... auch wenn mir dieses Chap ehrlich gesagt nicht so gefällt... dieses ständige Gelaber... bäh.  
  
Disclaimer: O du gehasstes Stückchen Muss... mit der unüberwindbaren Peitsche des Gesetzes im Nacken fühle ich mich nun bemüßigt, zuzugeben, dass nichts, aber auch gar nichts von Tolkien mir gehört... (irgendwie logisch, oder?)  
  
Warnung: Endlose Dialoge und Beschreibungen, nicht wirklich viel Handlung, aber dennoch unvermeidlich, da wichtig für weiteren Verlauf der FF... und Kosarin in nicht-ganz-so-freundlich-grinsend... na gut... los geht's

* * *

**3.Kapitel**  
**Der Anfang der ganzen Wahrheit**

****

Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem linken Arm und warf unruhig den Kopf zur Seite. In seinem Kopf herrschte Leere, er wusste nicht, was geschehen war, wer er war und weshalb er war. Langsam lichtete sich das Dunkel vor seinen Augen, doch zuerst warf es noch unruhig flackernde Schatten auf sein Bild der Außenwelt.  
  
Sie erschien ihm beißend hell und gequält schloss er die Augen, blinzelte dann nur vorsichtig zwischen den Lidern hervor. Wie weit entfernte Landschaften nahm er das Laken wahr, auf dem er lag. Die ganze Welt schien weiß.  
  
„Bin ich tot?"  
  
„Nein, aber ich frage mich, ob ich nicht doch dafür hätte sorgen sollen" kam prompt eine seidenweiche Antwort. Legolas fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er blinzelte in die helle Sonne, draußen vor dem Fenster schwankte ein blühender Zweig und er hörte deutlich und nahebei einen Vogel zwitschern. Wie Wasser floss ihm die Erinnerung ins Gehirn. Die nächtliche Verfolgung des Fremden, Kosarin, ihr kaltblütiger Mord, die Armbrust, der Pfeil, die Nadel, der Stich in seinem Arm... unwillkürlich griff er danach und seine Finger trafen auf eine leichte Binde, die darum gewickelt war. Als die Stimme erneut zu Sprechen anhub, wälzte er sich auf dem Bett herum, um die Sprecherin zu sehen.  
  
„Ich habe die Nadel herausgeholt und dir ein Gegengift verpasst" fuhr Kosarin weiterhin sanft fort, doch ihr Gesicht schien sich nicht ihrer Stimme anzupassen, denn es war beinahe genauso, wie Legolas es zuletzt gesehen hatte. Sie hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagenen und saß auf der Bettkante, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Augenscheinlich hatte sie noch nicht einmal die Kleidung gewechselt. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unleserlich, versteinert, mit einem Hauch kühlster Arroganz. Die einzige Bewegung war ein ständiges sichtbares Mahlen ihrer Kiefer. Auf ihrem Wangenknochen zuckte ein Muskel.  
  
„Kannst du mir wohl erzählen, was du dort zu suchen hattest, Blättlein?"  
  
„Könnt ihr mir wohl erzählen, warum ihr dort den alten Mann getötet habt?"  
  
„Antworte auf meine Frage" sagte sie nun gar nicht mehr freundlich. „Du hattest dort nichts verloren und infolgedessen auch nichts zu suchen"  
  
„Ich wollte wissen, wer mitten in der Nacht in eurem Haus herumschleicht."  
  
„Sehr schön" schnurrte sie und so etwas wie ein höhnisches Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. „Wie ihr sagtet, es ist mein Haus, und von daher kann es euch egal sein, wer dort herumschleicht. Dein Pech." sagte sie dann abrupt. „Jetzt hast du etwas zuviel gesehen. Es ist durchaus riskant, mich beim falschen meiner Aufträge zu beobachten."  
  
„Warum habt ihr mich dann nicht sterben lassen wie den Alten?"  
  
„Willst du das wirklich wissen?" Legolas sah sie kurz zweifelnd an, nickte dann aber. „Auch wenn du weißt, dass ich weiß, was du weißt, nämlich, dass du der Spitzel vom ach-so-hochgeschätzten König von Gondor bist?" Legolas hielt den Atem an, zeigte aber sonst nichts von seinem Schock, den er gerade erlitten hatte. „Ja, du bist überrascht, Grünblatt, zeig es ruhig offen. Ich weiß, wer du bist, und ich weiß, was du hier willst. Denn warum sonst sollte ein Freund des Königs, der ihm im Ringkrieg geholfen hat und sein engster Vertrauter wurde, aus seinem geliebten Ithilien so tief in den heißen, stickigen Süden krabbeln, der nach besagtem Krieg zufälligerweise an das große Königreich vom wiedervereinten Königreich von Gondor und Anor angefügt wurde, wenn er nicht von seinem lieben, königlichen Freund die herzliche Bitte empfangen hat, die moralischen Umstände in seinem neuen – oder dem alten seiner Vorfahren, wie er sagt – Herrschaftsgebiet zu überprüfen?" Legolas' Gedanken überschlugen sich. So viel hatte nicht in dem Schreiben von Aragorn an Spúranem gestanden, sondern nur die üblichen royalistischen Phrasen und einige Forderungen, die um die Statistiken ging und sonstige Informationen. Er musste vorsichtig sein, hinter Kosarin schien sich mehr zu verbergen als eine lüsterne Frau mit einem Haus voller halbnackter Statuen.  
  
„Wie du siehst, weiß ich ziemlich viel über dich. Besser gesagt, und ohne übertreiben zu wollen – ich weiß so ziemlich alles über dich und deine Mission. Und leider weißt du nun etwas über mich, das du besser nicht wissen solltest." Sie stützte sich mit beiden Händen neben seinem Kopf ab und beugte sich so weit über ihn, dass ihre Gesichter sich beinahe berührten. „Und wie du gerade eben messerscharf bemerkt hast, wäre es für mich auf den ersten Blick wohl das Beste, wenn ich dich bei einem tragischen Unfall in den weniger noblen Straßen dieser liebenswürdigen Stadt umkommen lassen würde – wäre dir ein Streit unter Zuhältern recht, bei dem du deine Lieblingshure retten wolltest? Stürbest wenigstens halbwegs ehrenhaft. Ist doch sehr ritterlich, eine ‚Lady' zu beschützen. 

Nun schau nicht so ängstlich, sonst behandel' ich dich dementsprechend und setz dich zu meinen Hunden. Ich bring dich nicht um, ich werde dich nicht foltern und auch nicht kastrieren lassen. Und weißt du auch warum, du grüner Junge? Du gefällst mir." Sie setzte sich wieder auf und grinste verschmitzt von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. „Mit dir habe ich was Besseres vor"  
  
„Großartig" schoss es Legolas sarkastisch durch den Kopf. „Vermutlich darf ich ihr Sklave für gewisse Stunden werden" Für einen verrückten Moment konnte er sich das von seiner Seite her sogar vorstellen, doch dann dachte er an all das, was er zu verlieren hatte. Es lohnte sich nicht, für irgendwelche körperlichen Vergnügen, all das, was man in vielen Jahren aufgebaut hatte, zu zerstören.  
  
„Du bleibst bei mir und ich lasse dich all das sehen, was du nicht sehen dürftest" Volltreffer. Er betete zu sämtlichen Valar, dass er widerstehen können würde, denn Kosarin verstand ihr Geschäft, wie er gestern – es war doch gestern gewesen? – hatte feststellen müssen. Schon allein beim Gedanken an ihre heiße, feuchte Zunge, die träge über seinen Hals strich, fuhr es ihm in alle... Glieder. „Du weichst von jetzt an nicht mehr von meiner Seite, machst exakt das, was ich dir sage und exakt das, was sich mache." Anscheinend hörten die Valar ihn nicht, er fühlte das dringende Bedürfnis, etwas sehr unanständiges zu tun. „Wie du vielleicht herausgefunden hast mit deinem wachen Verstand bin ich die Frau, zu der man mich macht, rechnet oder einstuft – aber nur in den Bereichen, die ich mir aussuche. Und in diese Bereiche wirst du mir folgen. Von der obersten Oberschicht bei den Adligen bis zur untersten Unterschicht bei den Bettlern, den Huren und bei den Infizierten wirst du mich begleiten." Legolas kam recht unsanft auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Sich die Kehrseite seines Bewusstseins reibend kam er auf sein normales, rationales Niveau zurück. Niveau... Niveau... hatte er nicht vor kurzem noch eine Diskussion darüber gehabt?  
  
„Ich kann das nicht" sagte er schlicht. Sie lächelte. „Ich bin meinem Freund verpflichtet. Ich darf ihn nicht belügen. Ich muss meine Mission erfüllen, und deshalb werde ich zu ihm gehen und ihm berichten, selbst wenn ich von dieser Stadt noch nicht viel gesehen habe – jetzt" Er schwang die Beine vom Bett – es war nicht sein eigenes, wie er feststellte – und ging zur Tür. Musste aber feststellen, dass sie abgeschlossen war. Er fuhr herum und funkelte Kosarin an, die grinsend mit verschränkten Armen mitten im Raum stand. Nun gut, er war ein Elb, er kannte auch andere Wege, um aus einem Haus zu kommen. Entschlossen durchquerte er das Zimmer auf dem Weg zu Fenster, wobei er Kosarin streifte, die ihm immer noch grinsend nachsah und nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte ihn aufzuhalten. Unterhalb des Fensters sah er ein Vordach, beinahe konnte er schon die Hände auf die Fensterbank legen.  
  
Ein schwarzer, etwas über kniegroßer Schatten sprang fauchend zwischen ihn und seinen Weg in die Freiheit. Die große Katze setzte sich auf die Hinterbeine und schlug mit den Vordertatzen erneut fauchend durch die Luft, sodass Legolas erschrocken bis zur gegenüberliegenden Wand zurückwich. Als er das kühle Gestein unter seinen Fingern spürte und das Tier noch näher rückte, trat Kosarin dazwischen und warf der Katze ein kurzes Wort zu, worauf diese plötzlich verstummte und sich treu wie ein Hund neben ihr Bein setzte.  
  
„Wie du siehst, mag dich Krümel nicht gehen lassen" sagte Kosarin nonchalant und kraulte ‚Krümel' hinter den Ohren. „Und mir kommt das ganz gelegen, denn du warst so unhöflich, dir nicht alles anzuhören, was ich dir sagen wollte." Sie grinste böse und setzte sich in lockerer Haltung auf das Fensterbrett. Der Panther legte sich ihr zu Füßen und rollte sich schnurrend auf den Rücken. Legolas resignierte frustriert. Selbst wenn er sie einfach aus dem Fenster schubsen würde, hätte er immer noch eine Großkatze am Hals, die nicht auf seine elbische Fähigkeit, mit Tieren aller Art umzugehen, zu reagieren schien. Er hatte es kurz versucht, aber sie behielt ihren Angriffskurs irritierenderweise bei.  
  
„Du bleibst also bei mir und ich zeige dir meine Leben. Jedes einzelne. Jede Aktion wirst du hautnah miterleben. Und nebenbei deinem Freund Bericht erstatten." Legolas wölbte eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Nicht sehr logisch, wenn ich das anmerken darf. Wenn alle eure „Aktionen" so sauber sind wie die, die ich gesehen habe, dann wartet auf euch eine nicht gerade angenehme Strafe. Ihr habt keinerlei Vorteil dadurch, dass ich mit euch kommen soll, sondern das Gegenteil."  
  
Seltsamerweise lachte Kosarin.  
  
„Sehr rührend, wie sehr du um mich besorgt bist, Grünblatt, aber du irrst. Eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen ist das Stricher-Milieu, und da gibt es eine unglaubliche Konkurrenz. Wenn du nun über deren katastrophale Bedingungen berichtest, wird sich das Feld ganz schön lichten... und mein Kassenstand dementsprechend heben."  
  
„Und wenn ich nun in meinem Bericht über die moralischen Zustände eure unmoralische Art und Weise an Geld zu kommen erwähne, ist diese Geldquelle ganz schnell versiegt."  
  
„Weshalb ist eine solche Geldquelle unmoralisch?"  
  
„Sie ist es eben. Außereheliche Beziehungen ohne Liebe... Betrug des eventuellen Ehepartners... Zwang auf der Seite der... benutzten Menschen." Kosarin lachte schon wieder ausgelassen.  
  
„Du bist der Romantiker, was? Liebe..."  
  
„Was ist an Liebe so Witziges?"  
  
„Liebe ist ein flüchtiges Gefühl, Grünblatt. Es kommt, und es geht genauso. Zu Anfang ist die Liebe so unglaublich groß, und man macht die unwahrscheinlichsten Versprechungen. Man heiratet, weil man sich ewig binden will bla-bla. Und dann verläuft das ganze im Sande. Und man sieht, dass es noch andere Menschen auf dieser Welt gibt. Ich habe lang genug gelebt, um zu sehen, wie das abläuft. Daraus ziehe ich meinen Gewinn. Dass jeder erkennt, dass er ein kompletter Vollidiot war. Und dass man Spaß haben will, und Spaß haben kann, auch wenn man nicht vollkommen utopisch gestimmt durch die Welt wandelt."  
  
„Und eben das ist komplett unmoralisch"  
  
„Wer weiß? Hier unten im Süden laufen die Dinge anders als bei dir im Norden. Die Menschen denken anders. Das Geschäft gehört hier seit Jahrzehnten dazu und es ist vollkommen akzeptiert. Um auf deinen Einwand zurückzukommen: Selbst wenn dein König mein Geschäft als unmoralisch wertet und mir das Fell gerben will, wird er mich nicht in seine Griffel kriegen. Ich kann jederzeit verschwinden. Mich haben schon andere zu fangen versucht. Ich rate dir übrigens dringend, mich nicht zu hintergehen, denn darauf reagiert unsereins allergisch. Ich rate dir auch schwer davon ab, dich einfach davonzumachen. Selbst wenn ich dich nicht ständig unter den Augen habe, erledigen das andere für mich, und du weißt nicht, wer. Selbst wenn du es aus dieser Stadt schaffst, der Weg bis nach Minas Tritt" „Es heißt Minas Tirith" „-wie auch immer, ist zu weit. Du würdest am ersten Abend deiner Flucht durch ein tragisches Unglück oder einen kleinen Überfall ums Leben kommen, und das würde mich sehr, sehr bedrücken.  
  
Und selbst wenn du es wie durch ein Wunder schaffst, ich brauche drei Tage, um mein Viertel dem Erdboden gleichmachen. Innerhalb von den paar Tagen, die ein unermüdlicher Meldereiter braucht, um von hier nach Minas Tritt" „Minas Tirith!" „ist dieses Viertel ein angesehenes Wohnviertel mit mehreren glücklichen Familien, und von dem, was vorher dort abging, ist nichts mehr übrig. Es lohnt sich also wirklich nicht. Entschuldige mich bitte, ich habe noch einen" Sie grinste anzüglich „Gast herbestellt, der auf meine Aufmerksamkeit wartet. Sieh bitte ein, dass ich dich einschließe, damit ich weiß, wo du bist. Krümel wartet vor deiner Tür. Das Fenster ist offen, aber da durch kommst du ohnehin nicht weit."  
  
Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Legolas hörte den Schlüssel klicken. Missmutig setzte er sich aufs Bett und zog die Knie an. Toll. Ganz und gar großartig. Er musste nachdenken, was ihm aber ziemlich schwerfiel, denn sein Kopf brummte ungewöhnlich stark. Vermutlich eine Nachwirkung des Giftes.  
  
Er saß fest. Sein Leben war in großer Gefahr, wenn er sich wehrte. Aber deshalb stillhalten und mitziehen? Das entsprach nicht seinem sonstigen Verhalten. Jedoch musste er nach einer genaueren Untersuchung seiner Unterkunft feststellen, dass er genau so gut aus einem Raum ohne Fenster zwanzig Fuß unter massivem Stein zu entkommen hätte versuchen kommen. Er trat ans Fenster und tat einen prüfenden Blick hinaus. Am Fenster gegenüber hockte ein alter, bärtiger Mann und winkte mit einem Lächeln voller halbverfaulter Zähne und dem blanken Säbel in der Hand zu ihm herüber. Vermutlich versteckten sich noch ein paar Bewacher irgendwo. Aber sie würden wohl schlecht angreifen, wenn er das Zimmer verlassen wollte. Oder?  
  
Er lehnte sich aus dem Fenster und hörte irgendwo in undefinierter Höher über sich das Knarren eines Bogens.  
  
Gestresst gab er sich geschlagen und ließ sich wieder, nun endlich vollkommen verstimmt, auf dem Bett nieder, um auf Kosarins Rückkehr zu warten. Es dauerte lange. Es wurde Nachmittag, es wurde Abend. Mehrere Versuche seitens des blonden Elben, ob die Wachen noch immer da waren, fielen positiv aus.  
  
Schließlich flog mit einem Knall die Tür auf, Kosarin samt schwarzem Anhängsel stürmte gut gelaunt herein und pflanzte ihre femininen Gesäßmuskeln neben Legolas aufs Bett. Ihr Zopf war nur flüchtig gebunden, einzelne, wirre Strähnen flogen ihr lose um den Kopf und das schwarze Hemd hätte ruhig noch ein bisschen weiter zugeknöpft sein können – es war eindeutig, mit was sie sich bis vor kurzem noch beschäftigt hatte.  
  
„So" begann sie, noch leicht keuchend von ihrem Spurt durch das Haus „jetzt komm mit" Sie schleppte ihn nach draußen, und Legolas, dem mittlerweile so ziemlich alles egal war, ließ sich schleppen. Er blinzelte einmal zuviel, als er feststellte, dass sie ihn in denselben Flur führte, in dem ihre Räume lagen, ein sicheres Zeichen für Überraschung. Doch Kosarin ignorierte die Tür zu ihren Gemächern. Legolas fiel auf, dass es in diesem Flur überhaupt nur wenige Türen gab, doch ehe er sich Gedanken darüber machen konnte, warum das so war, hatte Kosarin eine aufgestoßen und wartete auf ihn, dass er hindurch träte.  
  
Legolas war ein wenig verblüfft, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Der erste Raum war beinahe exakt so eingerichtet wie Kosarins. Sie folgte ihm, als er weiter hinein ging. Ein paar Regale weniger und einige kleinere Gegenstände fehlten, aber sonst waren sie identisch. Er verließ den Raum und fand ein Bett vor, noch größer als das in seinem vorherigen Gemach. Die Pfosten waren nicht nur einfache Pfosten, es waren Frauenkörper, die prekären Stellen knapp bedeckt von flatternden Stoffen aus Holz, die sich um die Stütze wanden. Die Wände waren voller großer Teppiche, die friedliche Alltagsituationen darstellten und außerdem noch eine schalldämpfende Wirkung besaßen. Der Elb vermutete spontan, dass sie bei Kosarin wohl durchaus angebracht waren. Eine Wand war fast vollkommen eingenommen von einem Spiegel, der dem Raum etwas Gigantisches anhaften ließ. Der Rahmen war aus rötlichem Holz und zu schlanken, gesunden Bäumen geschnitzt, auf denen in unglaublicher Perfektion einige deren Bewohner saßen, so lebensecht, dass Legolas beinahe erwartete, dass sie sich bewegten. Ein Blick in die Wandschränke verriet ihm, dass man neben Platz für seine eigene Kleidung auch einige Kleidungsstücke darin belassen hatte – in seiner Größe und so ziemlich für jeden Zweck.  
  
Das Bad raubte ihm dann vollständig den Atem. Dessen Ausmaße waren nämlich gut und gerne doppelt so groß als in seiner vorherigen Unterkunft, überall blitzte Gold, in die Mosaike an der Wand hatte man Edelsteine eingearbeitet, wie es im düsterwäldschen Palast nicht anders hätte sein können. In der Mitte des Beckens erhob sich ein Springbrunnen voller Wasser speienden Fabelwesen aus blauem Stein, um den eine Bank lief. Auf den Absätzen der Säulen krallten sich Greife fest, die Schnäbel weit aufgerissen, die roten Augen funkelten im sanften Dämmerlicht, das nun eingetreten war. Zusätzlich zu dem großen Becken stand an einem Ende eine kleinere blinkende Wanne, die auf mächtigen Vogelklauen ruhte. „Für wärmere Bäder"bemerkte Kosarin, die ob seines Staunens befriedigt grinste. „Dein Zimtbadeöl ist in der Flasche, die aussieht wie ein Salamander."Der Elb warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf das Glastierchen, das in drohender Haltung und mit weit aufgerissenem Maul auf dem Sims hockte und ihn aus kalten, glasigen Augen anstarrte. Kosarin grinste noch etwas breiter.  
  
„Ich bevorzuge dieses hier" Sie nahm eine Flasche in Form eines schwarzen Drachens mit blutroten Augen und Flügeln vom Brett, schraubte eine der Schwingen ab und hielt sie Legolas unter die Nase. Der Duft war wie eine Mischung aus Blumen und Gewürz, schwer und betörend, wie er wohl zu Kosarins Temperament passte. Legolas atmete nicht zu tief, denn er spürte eine leicht berauschende Wirkung aus dem Öl heraus. „Willst du baden?" flötete Kosarin nonchalant und Legolas schüttelte, wohl wissend, worauf sie lauerte, den Kopf und strebte, ohne auf diesen Gedanken weiter einzugehen, der Seite des Bades zu, an der man nach draußen sehen konnte. Zu seiner Zufriedenstellung befand sich dort einer der Gärten.  
  
Kosarin jedoch zog ihn noch einmal ins Schlafzimmer und deutete dort auf eine Tür, die er, da sie durch das Bett halb verborgen war, nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie führte in einen Wohnraum, wie man ihn für nähere Freunde hatte, die man nicht im neutralen Empfangszimmer belassen wollte, das durch eine Tür mit diesem Raum verbunden war.  
  
Es gab einen Kamin und eine Art lange Couch davor, sowie mehrere Sessel. Goldene Kerzenständer, weiche Teppiche und Gemälde an den Wänden gaben dem Ganzen etwas Anheimelndes. Als Legolas fragend auf eine schmale Treppe deutete, die an einer Wand entlang nach oben lief und auf halber Höhe von ihr verdeckt wurde, antwortete sie nur „Führt zur Dachterrasse, aber das siehst du dir gleich an."und schob ihn durch eine weitere Tür.  
  
Im nächsten, nun wieder sehr großen Raum fühlte sich Legolas gleich irgendwie heimisch. Es war eine Mischung aus Arbeitszimmer und Bibliothek. An den hohen Wänden kletterten Regale empor, deren obere Reihen nur durch eine Leiter zu erreichen waren. Der Boden war mit dickem Teppich ausgelegt, der zum Barfuß laufen einlud. In der Mitte des Raumes thronte ein schwerer Schreibtisch nebst dazugehörigen Sessel und Tintenfass samt Feder. Was die Bibliothek für ihn aber besonders einladend machte, waren die hohen Fenster, die zwischen den Regalen Licht einfallen und die roten Teppiche warm aufleuchten ließen, und, vor allem, der Part der Wand, der, von weißen Säulen gestützt, offen war und auf einen großen Balkon führte, von dem aus er einen weiteren Blick auf den Garten hatte.  
  
Er drehte sich zu Kosarin um, die zufrieden im Sessel saß, die Stiefel samt Füße auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und, ihn dabei beobachtend, grinste. Sie breitete die Arme aus, die sie zuvor auf den Bauch gelegt hatte und verkündete feierlich:  
  
„Das, Grünblatt, ist dein neuer Arbeitsraum – deine Unterkunft – und dein Spielplatz!"  
  
°°°

Wie gesagt... ich find's nicht sonderlich berauschend... und dieser Schluss °schauder°  
  
Julia: Naja, so schnell war's ja diesmal nicht... außerdem holen mich die veröffentlichten Chaps ein °auf den rapide schwindenden Vorrat an Chaps auf ihrem Compi schielt° Oh-oh... Aber Danke für dein Lob!  
  
Luthien Lossehelin: Wunderbar, du bist die erste, die ausflippt °Blumen und Schoki reicht° Wie sie es wagen kann? Tja, gute Frage, ich denke ma, sie tut's einfach... Ich soll ihn noch mal in schwarz packen? °späht aus, wo das geht° Hmm... kann ich ja irgendwann noch mal machen... oder lieber Leder? °fieses Grinsen aufsetz°  
  
lesemaus: Na, konntest du schlafen? °g° Die kleine Kosi überrascht selbst mich noch hin und wieder, von daher werden wir mal zusehen, was sie sonst noch alles nicht ist, was man denkt, das sie ist oder was sie ist, was man nicht denkt, was sie ist ( Ich liebe solche Sätze:)  
  
Siri: Oh, der Humor... der Humor °in die Ecke verkriech° Stimmt, dieses Chap strotzte nicht besonders mit Humor... vielleicht hat er mir einfach gefehlt, an jenen Tagen, als ich schrieb... Und vermutlich enttäusche ich dich wieder, was deine Erwartungen angeht °es hasst das zu tun° °sich in Sacktuch kleidet und Asche aufs Haupt streut° Aber du hast recht, zuzutrauen wär's ihr...  
  
das Zebra: Sei mir gegrüßt, du liebes Zottelzebra, in den Reihen meiner Leser... obwohl du mir eh ständig über die Schulter liest... hau mir doch Kritik über die Rübe. Ich klopf' damit mein Schnitzel weich ( bei welcher von den vielen Möglichkeiten, ein in Scheiben geschnittenes Tier zuzubereiten klopft man noch gleich drauf rum? War's das Schnitzel? Oder was anderes?) ... und was soll ich bitte ohne Gifte machen? °klingt wie die Gräfin persönlich° Nee-chan, ich probier sogar dir zu gefallen und halte das Gifte-Level so, wie's mir gefällt. Bäh.


	5. Die Häuser der aufgehenden Sonne

Tagträumer lässt unter dem Einfluss von 'Der Wind in den Weiden' ihre poetische Ader aufblitzen. :) Hier haben wir außerdem einen weiteren Beweis, dass Kosarin nicht Tagträumer ist: Tagträumer ist ein Morgenmuffel und würde nur über die Leiche ihrer fünfhundertneunundachzigtausenddreihundertachtundzwanzigsten Nachkomme an einem normalen Tag zum Sonnenaufgang aufstehen!

Dieses Kapitelchen war wirklich eine schwere Geburt, meine Brückenbaufähigkeiten zwischen den einzelnen Szenen wurden bis aufs Äußerste ausgereizt, ich litt unter Schreibblockaden und einer Familie, die mich ständig vom PC vertrieb. So, jetzt könnt ihr mich bemitleiden.

**Fantasie-Anreger, wenn mir nichts oder eine bestimmte Formulierung nicht einfiel**: Spider Solitär (extrem empfehlenswert, um seine Gedanken auf ein anderes kompliziertes Problem wie die Ordnung von Zahlen zu lenken... auch wenn einem dabei nicht viel neues einfällt, man hat doch mal für kurze Zeit den Kopf frei)

**Musik**: Aaaalso... für Kosi brauch ich viel von Queens Lied 'Good old fashioned lover boy', Bryan Adams CD 'Spirit - Stallion of the Cimarron' und Fluch der Karibik (natürlich)

**Disclaimer: **(Mein geliebtes Stück Notwendigkeit Oo) Mir gehört nichts bis wenig. Also die unbekannten Teile der Stadt und unbekannten Personen gehören mir, der Rest ist Tolkiens von mir verschandeltes Werk. Und die Idee mit dem Königsschuppen habe ich aus Matrix Reloaded, wenn ihr's lest, wisst ihr schon, was ich meine.

**Warnung:** Nicht-Liebhaber von illegalen Tanzclubs, Rotlichtmillieus und unzivilisierten Besäufnissen wegschauen (also ich auch :) Und: es ist lang. sehr lang. Ellenlang.

* * *

**4. Kapitel**

**Die Häuser der aufgehenden Sonne**

Legolas vergnügte sich des Nachts. Allein mit seinem Abendessen und einem seltenen Buch über die Geschichte der Kosaren von Umbar. Es war interessant für ihn, festzustellen, wie sich die ganze Sache mit Siedlungen-überfallen und Menschen-massakrieren und seltene-Blumen-schmuggeln aus der Sicht der Ortsansässigen abgespielt hatte. Er wusste nicht, wer es geschrieben hatte, aber der Autor hatte einen solchen Humor, dass die blutige Geschichte der Stadt beinahe wie ein urkomisches Theaterstück wirkte und Legolas des Öfteren leise in sich hinein lachte.

Als er endlich einmal den Blick vom Buch hob, sah er, dass der Himmel bereits hell war. Es war eine laue Nacht gewesen, und die Farben tanzten auf der Grenze zwischen Schatten und Licht: man konnte sie erraten, wenn man wollte. Ein Vogel erhob im Garten seine Stimme und war sofort wieder still, als sei er erschreckt über seine Kühnheit, die erwartungsvolle Stille vor dem Sonnenaufgang zu durchbrechen.

Legolas stand auf und trat auf den Balkon. Eine leichte Brise lebte in diesem Moment auf, streichelte sein schönes Gesicht, zog sich wieder zurück und hinterließ den fernen Ruf von den Blumen unten auf dem Rasen. Der einsame Sänger im Garten ließ sich wieder hören, fragend, ob nicht etwas geschähe, das ihn daran hindere. Ein anderer antwortete, noch schüchterner. Ein weiterer mischte sich hinzu. Der erste Vogel fasste Mut und begann seine goldene Stimme durch die Welt fluten zu lassen. Von allen Seiten antworteten plötzlich ihm die gefiederten Baumbewohner.

Legolas setzte sich auf die Brüstung des Balkons, die Augen geschlossen. Er liebte die ersten Stunden des Tages, wenn die restliche Welt noch schlief, die Luft noch frei von Staub, Geschrei und Hitze war. Jetzt war alles still, und er konnte in Frieden nachdenken und sich konzentrieren. Menschen machten so viel Lärm.

Nach etwa einer Stunde hörte Legolas die Tür der Bibliothek gehen und sah auf. Eloin stand mit respektvoll gesenktem Blick vor ihm.

„Mylord, die Lady lässt nach euch schicken. Das morgendliche Mahl steht bereit." Sie wurde nervös, wenn sie mit diesem blonden Herrn zusammen war. Er war schlichtweg wunderschön, aber Eloin fühlte sich dennoch unwohl. Seine Augen waren sogar noch heller als die der Lady, und so durchdringend, dass sie sich jedes Mal, wenn er sie ansah, vollkommen bloßgestellt vorkam. Er kam aus dem Norden, sagte die Lady, aber die Menschen aus dem Norden waren raue, ungeschlachte Kämpfer aus dem Eis, kaltherzig und grausam. Sie ritten auf Drachen, so munkelte man, und konnten jemandem jeglichen Willen rauben. Niemand, der in den Norden gegangen war, war je zurückgekommen, außer der Lady, doch diese war ein Günstling der Götter und gesegnet und brauchte sich deshalb auch nicht vor blonden Eiszapfen zu fürchten.

Doch sie, Eloin, war nur ein einfaches Dienstmädchen anstatt eines Günstling der Götter, und war somit nicht gegen Krieger aus dem Norden geschützt. Zu ihrer Erleichterung nickte der kriegerische Eiszapfen und sagte, dass er sofort käme (seine Stimme trieb ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken – wie konnte ein solch eiskalter Kerl eine solch warme, samtweiche Stimme haben?) und entließ sie.

Im Esssaal saß bereits die Lady, hingeräkelt über ihren Sitz und offensichtlich vollkommen entspannt. Eloin wunderte sich nicht darüber. Sie kannte nur eine Herrin, und wusste deshalb nicht, wie sich andere hochgestellte Leute benahmen. Kosarin fasste Eloin in den Blick, als diese den Raum betrat.

„Meister Legolas wird gleich zu euch stoßen, Mylady." Ihre Lady nickte und winkte sie auf ihren Platz. Eloin kannte ihre Augen. Sie waren zwar auch blau, doch sie waren viel... wärmer. Sie kannte sie, und zwar seit sie denken konnte. Und seit sie alt genug war, diente sie Kosarin.

Die Türöffner walteten ihres Amtes und der Eiszapfen betrat den Saal. Er grüßte kurz, ließ sich auf dem Platz zu Rechten Kosarin nieder und begann zu essen. Kosarin grinste schon am frühen Morgen, sie schien bester Laune. Legolas wunderte sich im Geheimen. Die Sonne war seit noch nicht allzu langer Zeit aufgegangen und sie schien schon quietschfidel. Das war ungewöhnlich für Menschen, die für einen Elben unmöglich lange schliefen, aber es sollte wohl solche Ausnahmen geben.

Die Tür ging.

Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann mit ohne Hemd und kinnlangen, schwarzen Haaren kam an den Tisch und setzte sich. Er hatte eine leicht krumme Nase, die ihm einen gutmütigen Ausdruck verlieh, zwischen zwei tiefbraunen, beinahe schwarzen Augen und einen wohlgepflegten, kurz geschnittenen Kinnbart aus dem die schmalen Lippen zu einem freundlichen Lächeln verzogen waren. Auf seinen bloßen Oberarmen kräuselten sich die Muskeln. In seinen Augenwinkeln lag etwas Verschmitztes. Er nickte Legolas kurz zu, zwinkerte und grinste, ehe er zu essen begann.

Kosarin gab kein zuerst kein Zeichen, dass sie den Neuling am Frühstückstisch bemerkt hatte. Doch nach einer ganzen Weile zog sie einen kleinen Lederbeutel zutage, der bereits klimperte und ließ noch einige goldglänzende Münzen hineingleiten. Sie warf den Beutel dem jungen Mann zu, der ihn geschickt auffing. Seine Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, als er den Inhalt inspizierte.

„Danke!" Er sprang freudig auf, fiel Kosarin um den Hals und küsste sie heftig auf den Mund (Elrohir hätte gesagt: mit Zunge und allem) bevor er sein Hemd von einem der Diener schnappte und aus dem Saal fegte. Legolas sah ihm nach und dann Kosarin an. Die grinste.

„Sehr gelungene Vorstellung heute Nacht. Er hat es sich verdient." Dann nahm sie einen tiefen Zug von einer auf den ersten Blick tiefroten Flüssigkeit aus einem Glas.

„Was ist das?"fragte Legolas, um von ihrer vergnüglichen letzten Nacht abzulenken. Die Flüssigkeit sah merkwürdig aus. Und es hätte wirklich nicht gewundert, wenn sie geantwortet hätte: „Oh, das ist Blut aus dem Hoden eines Olifanten" doch ihre Antwort war sehr schlicht.

„Oh, das ist Rote Beete Saft"

„Rote Beete?"

„Eine Leidenschaft von mir. Eine der wenigen, die ungefähr auf derselben Schiene läuft wie Sex." Legolas überhörte ihren letzten Satz und aß weiter. Rote Beete zum Frühstück?

°°°

In den wohlhabenden Vierteln der Stadt waren die Straßen noch immer beinahe menschenleer, als sich Legolas und Kosarin in den Vergnügungsvierteln durch die Massen kämpften. Legolas war von ihr neu ausstaffiert worden („Du fällst sonst auf wie ein Huhn im Löwenkäfig") und versuchte sich an schwarze Hosen, weißes Hemd und schmale Lederstiefel zu gewöhnen. Alle Kleidungsstücke waren von guter Qualität, aber dennoch von Menschen geschaffen und saßen deshalb anders als die, die er gewohnt war. Kosarin trug dasselbe. Während sie durch eine weniger bevölkerte Gasse schlenderten wies sie den Prinzen Düsterwalds an:

„Wenn du was wissen willst, frag. Ich werde dir nur selten eine Antwort verwehren, aber von mir aus gebe ich nur sehr ungern Auskunft. Und halt dich in meiner Nähe, solange wir nicht in irgendeinem Haus sind" sie schlug einer vierschrötigen Frau auf die Finger, die gerade mit einem angesäuselten Grinsen versucht hatte sich bei Legolas anzuhängen „sonst bist du hier dein Geld schneller los als dir lieb ist... und noch einiges mehr." Legolas fühlte an seinem Gürtel nach und hatte zu seiner Überraschung einen Lederbeutel in der Hand, durch den er einige Münzen fühlte. Er sah Kosarin fragend an.

„Dein Taschengeld... schließlich willst du dir vielleicht auch mal was zu trinken genehmigen... oder, wenn dir eins von den Mädels gefällt... aber ich rate dir, keine von diesen hier zu nehmen, wenn du dir nicht einen gehörigen Juckreiz einfangen willst" Sie grinste böse.

„Ich verzichte" sagte er, nachdem er noch einmal einen Blick auf die zahlreichen dreckigen Gesichter und die schlammigen Straßen geworfen hatte. Die Zustände hier waren genau, wie Kosarin es gesagt hatte: Katastrophal.

„Und du tust gut daran. Hier lang" Sie änderte schon wieder die Richtung, und bog zwischen zwei Häusern in eine so enge Gasse ein, dass sie darin hintereinander gehen mussten um durchzukommen.

„Wohin bringst du mich jetzt?"

„Zuerst gehen wir in die ‚Lächelnde Göttin' und dann müssen wir sehen, was so ansteht..." Sie wandte sich nach rechts. Die Straße war ebenfalls schmal, doch sie führte bergab und zwischen den Häusern konnte Legolas das Meer blitzen sehen. Am Fuß des Berges erkannte er ein paar kleinere Schiffe.

Die Lächelnde Göttin war, zumindest in öffentlichen Dokumenten, ein Gasthaus. Tatsächlich wurde es von den Kunden eher als Gasthaus für jeweils wenige Stunden genutzt. Ansonsten traf sich hier alles, was in den unteren Schichten Rang und Namen hatte, aber auch Prostituierte, Taschendieben, Bettler, so genannte Händler, Freier beider Geschlechter und jeder Gesellschaftsstufe, Arbeitslose, Seemänner und ganz normale Zivilisten der Unterschicht. Der Schankraum war groß und wirkte auf den ersten Blick sehr offen, auf den zweiten jedoch erkannte man die vielen verschiedenen Winkel, in die man sich still zurückziehen konnte – aus welchem Grunde auch immer. Es gab eine lange Theke, hinter der ein etwa fünfeinhalb Fuß großer, dicklicher Mann mit einer abgewetzten Lederschürze um den Bauch hantierte. Sein Haar war kürzer als die der meisten Anwesenden, aber noch immer so lang, dass es einen vier Finger breiten Zopf ergab. In früheren Zeiten musste es tiefschwarz gewesen sein, doch es wurde an den Schläfen bereits silbern und einzelne weiße Haare zogen sich durch den Haarschopf. Auf den Stühlen direkt an der Theke saßen einige stumpfsinnig vor- und zurückschwankende Gestalten, die groben Tische waren zum Großteil mit heruntergekommenen Gestalten belegt. Der Platz zwischen den Sitzgelegenheiten wurde von einigen wenigen Menschen belegt, die etwas von der Theke geholt hatten oder aber einer der Frauen nachstellten. Darunter gemischt saßen einige vornehm gekleidete Herren mit einer oder mehreren Huren, die um sie herumschwirrten. Es herrschte emsige, laute Unterhaltung, betrunkenes Gelächter, klirrende Gläser, dazwischen hörte man hin und wieder spitze Schreie. Es stank nach Schweiß und feuchter Kleidung, nach Fisch und Teer und Alkohol und Kot und schlechter Körperhygiene.

„Lokalrunde!" schrie Kosarin in den Raum und sofort war es totenstill. Die Menschen starrten sie verblüfft an, als wäre sie ein Oktopus, der gerade hereinspaziert war und fragte, ob sie vielleicht etwas zu rauchen für ihn hätten. Ein Mann ließ die Frau fallen, die er gerade noch auf dem Arm getragen hatte. Kosarin grinste, als sie merkte, dass sie die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Was denn? Lokalrunde, Tequwood." Es erhob sich ein begeistertes Gebrüll, so plötzlich, dass Legolas zusammenzuckte, einen Schritt rückwärts machte und auf der hinter ihm stehenden Bank landete, auf der sich leider bereits ein Pärchen niedergelassen hatte. Die Frau quiekte, als sie plötzlich einen ausgewachsenen Krieger auf dem Schoß hatte und der Mann ließ einige deftige Flüche vernehmen. Legolas entschuldigte sich hastig und floh wieder an Kosarins Seite. Diese strebte dem Tresen zu, schubste einen Betrunkenen von einem hohen Stuhl und setzte sich selbst darauf.

„Entschuldige" säuselte sie zu dem Mann, der sie vom Boden her leicht verwirrt anblinzelte. Anscheinend wunderte er sich, wie er dorthin kam, und sein benebeltes Gehirn versuchte verzweifelt eine Lösung zu finden. Kosarin drückte ihm ein Geldstück in die Hand, klapste ihm auf die Schulter und schickte ihn nach draußen, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Er gehorchte wie ein treuer Hund, kratzte sich am Kopf und schwankte zum Ausgang, wobei er noch einen unsicheren Blick über die Schulter wagte.

Kosarin wandte sich dem Wirt zu. Der strahlte. Wenn Kytja sich wieder einmal in der Stadt aufhielt, gingen seine Tageseinnahmen steil nach oben, was außer an ihren Trinkgeldern auch an dem unglaublichen Durst ihrer Mannschaft lag.

„Na, wieder im Lande?" begann er seine unverbindliche Unterhaltung. Kosarin ging sofort darauf ein.

„Seit zwei Tagen. Aber andere" sie schielte zu Legolas hinüber, der im Raum stand und sich nicht wohl zu fühlen schien – anscheinend hatte er keinen Sitzplatz – „Angelegenheiten haben mich von deiner lächelnden Göttin ferngehalten." Tequwood grinste wissend.

„Dein neues Opfer?"

„Schön wär's" seufzte sie „ich glaube, er wäre das Beste, was ich in meinem ganzen Leben unter den Fingern gehabt hätte – aber er ist nicht willens."Tequwood zog die Brauen hoch.

„Nicht _willens_? Kytja, welcher Mann ist – bitte um Vergebung – aber welcher Mann kann dir schon widerstehen?"

„Er" Sie schmollte enttäuscht. „Er weiß, was er will, und ich bin's nicht. Und ich hab keine Lust, ihn zu vergewaltigen" Kosarin grinste. „Er sieht mir zu stark aus. Gib mir über den Schock heute 'nen Ganzen." Der Wirt suchte den saubersten seiner Krüge aus, schnippte eine Kakerlake vom Rand und füllte ihn mit dem reinsten Bier, das er hatte – Kytja hatte einen verflixt guten Riecher für gestrecktes Gesöff. Sie tat einen tiefen Zug und nickte dann. Tequwood stieß unmerklich ein wenig Luft aus. Eine wütende Kytja hatte ihm früher das halbe Gasthaus zusammengehauen – und ihm eine der schönsten Nächte seines Lebens beschert. Er dachte wehmütig daran zurück. Jetzt war er alt, aber damals war er gerade einmal fünfundzwanzig – im besten Alter, um von Kytja Beachtung zu finden. Sie kickte gerade einen weiteren Mann von seinem Stuhl, damit der Junge sich setzen konnte. Der wirkte schon arrogant und fremdartig, wenn er sich nur auf dem Sitz nieder ließ.

Tequwood musterte ihn, während er sich beeilte, die Runde auszuteilen, die Kytja geordert hatte. Der Kerl musste aus dem Norden stammen – diese dünnen, kraftlosen, ausgebleichten Haare, die kränklich weiße Haut und die farblosen Augen waren die typisch für diese Daherkömmlinge. Kytja hatte immerhin die richtige Hautfarbe – ein vernünftiges, gesundes Braun. Was sie an dem Fremden fand, sah er schon – er war gut bemuskelt, aber dennoch geschmeidig wie eine Katze – aber ihn an ihrem ersten Tag hier unten mitzuschleppen sah ihr gar nicht ähnlich. Tequwood beeilte sich wieder hinter den Tresen zu kommen. Kosarin ergriff die Initiative, da sie seine Abneigung gegenüber Nordländern kannte.

„Tequwood, das ist Grünblatt. Er kommt aus den Wäldern jenseits von Gondor. Grünblatt, das ist Tequwood der beste Wirt in den unteren Stadtteilen... und nebenbei noch ein ziemlich guter Informant, wenn man das nötige Kleingeld hat" fügte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand hinzu.

„Das will ich meinen" brummte Tequwood und beschloss, sich um den Sonderling zu kümmern. „Willst du was trinken?" Legolas rutschte ein wenig auf dem unbequemen, glatten Sitz hin und her.

„Wein" Tequwood schnaubte leicht verächtlich. Nordmänner. Kein Geschmack für vernünftigen Gehirnschmelzer. Nichtsdestotrotz suchte er eine Flasche des noch ungewässerten Weins und schenkte dem bleichen Jungen ein. Vielleicht würde er so etwas mehr Farbe bekommen.

Während Legolas schweigend seinen Wein trank, spähte Kosarin im Schankraum umher. Ein großer, junger Mann fiel ihr ins Auge. Er war hochgewachsen, hatte breite Schultern und war muskulös, jedoch nicht protzig – eher athletisch. Sein langes, schwarzes Haar trug er offen, er hatte eine braune, jedoch recht helle Haut – vergleichsweise, so, als ob er nicht oft an die Sonne käme. Seine Kleidung bestand aus Hemd, Weste, Hose und einem langen Umhang – alles in Schwarz, bis auf die violette Innenseite des Umhangs. Seine Augen, obwohl dunkel, leuchteten einen besonderen Glanz aus, seine Nase war wohlgeformt und gerade, seine Stirn hoch und schien schärfer als normal, die Kinnlinie markant. Er bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde und warf ein umwerfendes Lächeln zu Kosarin hinüber. Diese stieß Legolas kurz in die Rippen und flüsterte:

„Siehst du den schwarzen Jungen da uns gegenüber?" Legolas spähte, sah und nickte. „Das ist Krock, einer der besten meiner Jungs. Und jetzt schau mal seine Begleitung an." Der Elb bemerkte erst auf den zweiten Blick die Frau an der Seite des dunkelhaarigen Strichers und fiel beinahe vom Stuhl. Dabei lächelte sie gar nicht so umwerfend.

Sie hatte schulterlanges, dunkelblondes offenes Haar, das einen merkwürdigen Stich ins Rote hatte, war etwa fünf Fuß und zwei Zoll groß, besaß eine niedrige griechische Stirn und ein leicht römisches Profil. Die Kleidung, die sie trug, war ganz unverkennbar teuer. Sie saß kerzengerade, um nicht zu sagen versteift auf ihrem Platz und nahm einen kleinen Schluck aus dem für die Lächelnde Göttin außerordentlich filigranen Glas vor sich. Vermutlich hatte sie es selbst mitgebracht. Dabei warf sie aus hellen, blaugrauen und _sehr_ wütenden Augen Kosarin Blicke zu, die wohl den Zweck haben sollten sie auf der Stelle zu verbrennen, pfählen oder zumindest ein wenig erstechen, doch Kosarin grinste sie nur freundlich an. Ohne den Blick von der schlanken Frau zu wenden richtete sie ihre nächsten Worte an Legolas.

„Und das ist die Gräfin." Sie schien belustigt. „Eine kleine Adlige aus Gondor, die nach hier unten geheiratet hat – oder wurde –, als sie sechzehn war, deshalb ihr helles Äußeres. Unglücklicherweise verstarb ihr Ehemann kurz darauf an einer mysteriösen Krankheit und sie erbte seinen Besitz und somit muss sie sich wohl oder übel mit meinen minderwertigen Strichern abgeben – sie tut mir ja so leid." Wäre Ironie Brot gewesen, man hätte ganz Gondor und Anor sowie die Bevölkerung von Rohan für zwei Wochen damit versorgen können und es wäre noch immer genug für die Stalltiere übrig geblieben. „Krock ist ihr Liebling und sie hätte ihn am liebsten behalten und mit nach Hause genommen, aber ich hab da auch noch was mitzusingen – und ich wäre blöd, wenn ich ihn wegließe, da er heiß begehrt ist bei den Frauen der Oberschicht und dementsprechend zahlen sie auch. Aber die Gräfin kann das nicht hinnehmen, da das arme Mädchen ja sonst immer das bekommt was sie will." Kosarin trank noch etwas aus ihrem Krug. „Huh, heute ist sie besonders sauer. Ihre Augen sind augenscheinlich zur Zeit sind eher grau als blau, was auf erhöhte Gewaltbereitschaft schließen lässt. Andererseits bin ich vielleicht auch mal wieder unter ihrer Würde, von daher bin ich unter der Würde belangt zu werden, und damit kann ich gut leben. Dieses Mädchen kann einem schon sehr leid tun. Dieser hochtrabende Stolz ist eine sehr große Schwäche" Ihr Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter und freundlicher und Legolas hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn Kosarin ob der erhöhten Verengung der gräflichen Augen und der damit einhergehenden Konzentrierung der Feindseligkeit plötzlich geschmolzen wäre und den Rest ihres Lebens als undefinierbare Flüssigkeit in einem praktischen Glasbehälter für die Hosentasche zuzubringen hätte, wobei sie es immer noch zustande brächte zu Grinsen – wie sie das dann ohne Lippen fertig bringen sollte, wusste er nicht, aber er vermutete, dass Kosarin auch für solche Fälle eine Lösung finden würde.

Wie auch immer, Kosarin schmolz nicht, und die junge Gräfin explodierte beinahe, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, dass Krock seiner Herrin schöne Augen machte. Diese zweitklassige, grinsende Zuhälterin war ihr schon beim ersten Treffen unsympathisch gewesen, doch sie war der einzige Weg um an saubere Stricher zu kommen, und so musste sie ihre Position wohl oder übel ertragen. Aber sie tat es mit dem widerwilligsten Zähneknirschen, das sie zustande brachte.

„Lass uns gehen, hier stinkt es" murmelte sie düster und schoss dem Stricher einen Blick zu, der ihn um ein gutes Stück seiner beträchtlichen Größe schrumpfen und sein Getränk auf der Theke zurücklassen ließ. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen schlug die Tür hinter dem Paar zu. Kosarin gluckste amüsiert.

„Armes Mädchen" wiederholte sie und leerte ihren Krug. „Komm Blatt, wir haben einen Rundgang zu machen – oder gibt's was Neues, Tequwood?" Sie schnipste dem Wirt ein paar Münzen zu, die er geschickt aufhielt und hinter seiner speckigen Schürze verschwinden ließ. Er rückte näher, was Kosarin dazu veranlasste, sich ihm entgegen zu neigen. Tequwoods Miene zeigte nun einen geschäftsmäßigen Ausdruck, während er sich bedächtig das Kinn rieb.

„Nun, es gibt schon etwas Neues... nichts weltbewegendes, aber dennoch vielleicht ganz interessant. Der alte Mann hat sich wieder ein paar neue Sklavinnen gekauft – man sagt, die älteste wäre dreizehn, aber daran zweifele ich. Du kennst ihn ja"

„Oh ja" murmelte Kosarin leise und ballte die Faust, dass es knackte. „Ich muss mal wieder mit ihnen _reden_" fügte sie dann mehr zu sich als zu irgendjemand anderem hinzu.

„Jaún hat ein paar neue Mädchen im Angebot – wieder nicht viel neues, klein und scheu und rund wie immer. Außerdem hat er sich mit ein paar Jungs aus der linken Ecke angelegt, weil er ihre Häuser haben wollte, aber das haben sie ganz gut alleine regeln können. Aber es geht ein Gerücht, nämlich, dass die" Tequwood sah sich rasch um, ob auch keiner seiner Gäste lauschte und rückte noch näher an Kosarins Ohr heran „die Korrchung eine ziemlich heiße Sache am Gehen hätten, aber niemand will etwas genaueres wissen. Alle, die meinten, sie wüssten mehr davon, sind plötzlich verschwunden – auch Samed ist unter ihnen."

„Samed?" wiederholte Kosarin, und Legolas, der zwei Schritte von den beiden an der Theke saß und dennoch jedes Wort verstehen konnte, meinte einen Augenblick so etwas wie Schmerz in den Augen der Frau lesen zu können. „Wann?" Tequwood wiegte den Kopf.

„Vor zwei Wochen"

„Und kein Zeichen? Keine Spur?"Kopfschütteln.

„Niemand will etwas damit zu tun haben. Es muss schon verdammt wichtig sein, was die Korrchung vorhaben."

„Samed... verdammt, ich dachte, er wäre schlau genug, das Maul zu halten, wenn er schon was weiß."

„Er war einer der besten, stimmt's nicht?"

„Er war absolute Spitze. Du weißt, ich hab ihn selbst aufgezogen. Aber weiter, was gibt es noch? Wie sind die letzten Jahre verlaufen?"

„Es geht allmählich bergauf seit der Übernahme von Umbar...zumindest für die Reichen. Du kannst jetzt die Preise hochjagen. Aber die Unterschicht hat's nicht besser als vorher auch. Die Hilfe, die geschickt wird, landet in den Taschen der Reichen."

„Sonst noch etwas?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste."

„Gut. Hier, dein Geld. Der Rest ist für dich" Kosarin packte im Vorbeigehen Legolas am Kragen und verließ die Lächelnde Göttin.

„Wer sind die Korrchung?" fragte Legolas, sobald er die warme Sonne auf seiner Haut spürte und die wesentlich frischere Luft in seine Lungen sog. Kosarin machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und sah ihn nicht einmal an.

„Nicht auf offener Straße." Legolas wechselte, nun wieder lauter, das Thema.

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„In mein Viertel, zu den Häusern der aufgehenden Sonne. Hast du das Schild nicht gelesen, als du neulich dort warst?" Legolas versuchte sich an ein solches Schild zu erinnern, und das einzige, das ihm einfiel, hatte seinem Kinn eine recht unangenehme Bekanntschaft eingebracht.

„Nein"

Sie betraten das Viertel von der anderen Seite als es Legolas einige Tage zuvor getan hatte und betraten ein großes Haus. Niemand war in der Halle, als sie eintraten, und das Haus klang auch nicht sonderlich belebt.

„Wofür ist dieses Haus? Es scheint mir nicht dazu gemacht, einen einzelnen Menschen aufzunehmen." sagte Legolas, als sie in einem Raum auf eines der vielen Sofas setzten.

„Gut beobachtet. Willst du was trinken?" Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. Er trank nicht viel vor dem Abend und selbst dann nicht mehr als eine Flasche Wein. „Wir nennen es das Versammlungshaus. Es ist so eine Art Entspannungszone für die Jungs, die nicht gerade zu Hause sein wollen. Und außerdem findet man hier immer jemanden zum Reden. Hallo Gneí!" Legolas blinzelte zu dem Mann hinüber, der gerade den Raum betreten hatte. Er war nichts Herausragendes, niemand, der ihm auf diesen Straßen ins Auge gefallen wäre, außer seinem langen, geflochtenen dicken Zopf, der ihm bis zur Hüfte reichte. Gneí durchquerte den Raum mit wenigen Schritten und küsste Kosarin zärtlich auf die Lippen. Legolas fiel auf, dass sie den Kopf leicht senken musste, denn der Südländer war kleiner als sie.

„Seid mir gegrüßt. Mein Herz singt, euer Antlitz wieder in unserer Heimat zu finden" Gneí drehte sich zu dem Schränkchen, auf dem mehrere Gläser und Flaschen standen. Kosarin sah Legolas mit leicht gequältem Gesichtsausdruck an und verdrehte die Augen nach oben.

„Er spricht ständig so geschwollen. Ich hasse es, aber es gibt eine gute Zahl Frauen, die ihn deswegen heiß und innig lieben. Er schreibt Gedichte, aber frag nicht was. Wenn man mit dem Schmalz handeln könnte, würde hier niemand verhungern. Ich mag mehr die Art, wie sie der Junge heute Morgen hatte. Energischer. Bodenständig. Aber ich sehe, du willst das nicht hören." Legolas widersprach nicht. Kosarins Kriterien für ihre Bettgefährten interessierten ihn ungefähr so viel wie die Frage, ob Regenwürmer Gehirne hatten. Es trafen nach wenigen Minuten noch mehrere weitere Stricher ein, die alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Herrin konzentrierten. Legolas versuchte sich ihre Namen zu merken, doch das war gar nicht so einfach. Sie wuselten alle durcheinander und umschwärmten Kosarin wie ein Haufen schnurrender Katzen, die ihrem Herrn um die Beine streichen und um Futter bettelten. Als einer gar begann, auf ganz und gar aufreizende Art und Weise ihr Bein heraufzustreichen und ein anderer ihr wohl schon am Ohr knabbern wollte, schob sie sie von sich.

„Jungs, spart euch eure Energie! Heute Abend wird im Königsschuppen gefeiert, hat man mir gesagt" Die Männer tauschten begeisterte Blick aus, stießen sich gegenseitig mit den Ellenbogen an und gaben leise Bemerkungen hin und her – alle bis auf Legolas, der mit dem begriff ‚Königsschuppen' so gar nichts anfangen konnte. Wäre er Einheimischer in der Stadt gewesen, dann hätte er gewusst, dass der Königsschuppen das zentrale Herzstück sämtlicher Bordelle war, ein geradezu riesiges Trinkhaus, das zum größten Teil unterirdisch lag, in dem berüchtigte, wilde Feiern abgehalten wurden und reiche Menschen in Verhüllungen einkehrten, um die beste Auswahl zu haben. Eine zwielichtige Spelunke war es, mit ständig brennenden Räucherstäbchen und Fackeln und rot verhüllten Lichtern, voller nie ruhenden Trommeln und Rasseln, die den Massen den Tanzrythmus angaben, ein Ort, der halb im Verborgenem existierte, nur wenigen – gemessen an der Bevölkerungszahl – waren die Losungsworte bekannt, getragen wurde es von einem unbekannten Besitzer, der sich hier nie blicken ließ. Der Königsschuppen war die Hochburg der Süchte und der Unzucht.

°°°

„Musst du nicht an deinen Freund schreiben?" fragte Kosarin, als sie sich wieder in ihrem Haus befanden. Legolas nickte.

„Es wird, denke ich, Zeit, dass ich ihm Bericht erstatte"

„Dann geh und schreib über alles, was dir wichtig erscheint. Tu dir keinen Zwang an, alles über mich zu verraten, wenn du es für wichtig hältst. Wenn du fertig bist, ruf nach Eloin, sie steht vor deiner Tür." Legolas warf ihr einen forschenden Blick zu, zu schnell, als dass ein Mensch ihn bemerken konnte. Sie schien sich ihrer selbst wirklich vollkommen sicher zu sein. Er begann zu schreiben. Er schrieb kritisch, über alles, was er gesehen und gehört hatte. Er kritisierte sowohl die Dekadenz der Reichen als auch das Elend der Armen und die Zuchtlosigkeit in der Stadt sowie das kaum wahrnehmbare Vorhandensein der Männer aus Gondor, die eigentlich für Ordnung hatten sorgen sollen, wobei sie wohl kläglich versagt hatten (Genau wie sein Gefolge übrigens. Er meinte gar, einen seiner Leute in der Lächelnden Göttin gesehen zu haben). Als er schließlich geendet hatte, rief er nach Eloin, die tatsächlich vor seiner Türe gestanden haben musste. Zu seiner Überraschung trug sie den kleinen Falken auf der von einem dicken Lederhandschuh geschützten Hand, den er auf dem Weg nach Süden mit sich geführt hatte.

„Wo habt ihr ihn her?" fragte er sanft, als er ihr den Vogel abnahm und ihm vorsichtig die Kehle streichelte. Eloin mied, wie immer, seinen Blick.

„Ich weiß nicht. Die Herrin gab ihn mir und sagte, er sei für euch bestimmt." Kosarin war ein Schlitzohr, das war klar. Wie sie an den Falken gekommen war, war ihm schleierhaft, aber es war ihm sonnenklar, dass sie Kontakt mit seinem Gefolge gehabt haben musste, ohne ihn dies wissen zu lassen.

„Ich danke dir, Eloin" Legolas legte ihr bestimmt eine Hand unter das Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Augenblicklich schrumpfte sie um einen halben Fuß in sich zusammen. „Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen gegessen" Ihre Angst wich um keinen Zoll und so entließ er sie kopfschüttelnd. Was musste man diesem Mädchen in ihrer Kindheit vom Norden erzählt haben? Der Falke hielt still, als er die Botschaft an seinem Bein festband, gewöhnt an diese Prozedur, seit er stark genug war, ein Pergament zu tragen. Legolas sah ihm nach, ein wenig sehnsüchtig, als der Vogel gen Norden verschwand.

°°°

Das Eisen, das das Sichtloch verdeckte, quietschte, als es zurückgezogen wurde. Ein Paar dunkler, unruhig flackernder Augen beobachtete die zwei großen, verhüllten Gestalten in der schmutzigen, stinkenden Gasse.

„Passwort?" krächzte es stimmlos hinter der Holztür hervor.

„Chrong kolnu" kam die korrekte Antwort, und das Guckloch schloss sich. Man hörte das Klicken mehrerer Schlösser und das schleifende Geräusch der schweren Riegel, bis sich die Tür mit einem Quietschen einen Spalt breit öffnete. Rasch schlüpften die Gestalten hinein, und die Tür fiel sofort schwer hinter ihnen zu. Der Türwächter war ein dunkelhäutiger, muskelbepackter Riese mit einer flachen, breiten Nase und einer gespaltenen Zunge, der jeden Elben in Mittelerde um einen halben Kopf überragte. Wie eine schwarze, drohende Wand ragte er vor Kosarin und Legolas auf. Er gab ein grunzendes, abfälliges Geräusch von sich. Dann hielt er die gespreizte Hand mit der Handfläche zu sich vor den Körper. Kosarin antwortete blitzschnell mit abgespreiztem kleinen Finger und Daumen längs des Gesichts. Ähnliche atemberaubend schnelle Handbewegungen folgten. Schließlich grunzte der Riese noch einmal, länger diesmal, und ruckte mit dem kahlen Schädel in Richtung des trüb ausgeleuchteten Ganges, der in die Tiefe führte.

„Was waren das für Zeichen?" flüsterte Legolas aus seiner Kapuze heraus.

„Glaubst du im Ernst, der Besitzer des Schuppens verlässt sich nur auf ein Passwort? Die Bewegungen sind eine weitere Kontrolle. Das Passwort kann man aus jemandem herausfoltern, und dann sind die meisten zufrieden. An die Bewegungen denkt nie irgendein Fremder, weil sie nicht nach draußen gelangen."

„Und weiter?"

„Na ja, kommt jemand, der auf irgendeinem ungeläutertem Wege an das Passwort gelangt ist, kann er ins Innere. Aber auf die zweite Prüfung kann er nicht antworten."

„Und was passiert dann mit ihm?" fragte Legolas, obwohl er die Antwort bereits erahnte.

„Er verschwindet auf Nimmerwiedersehen. Warte, hier kannst du deinen Mantel ablegen" Sie waren nach etwa fünfzehn Metern, die sie in die Erde geführt hatten, in einem kleinen, runden Raum angekommen, dessen Wände voller Regale waren. Ein kleiner, halb geduckter Mann mit einem merkwürdigen Lächeln trat ihnen entgegen. Seine Haltung glich einem ständig vornüber gebeugtem Affen, er wiegte sich leicht vor und zurück, als er sie beide anstarrte. Irgendwie hatte er auch etwas lauerndes an sich. Kosarin warf ihm einen kleinen Beutel Geld zu, der offensichtlich ein wenig mehr wog als üblich, denn die Augen des Mannes leuchteten gierig auf.

„Pass gut auf unsere Sachen auf" Der Mann nickte eifrig und winkte mit einem langen, dünnen Zeigefinger eine dunkelhäutige Frau aus einer kleinen Nebenkammer. Sie war, zu Legolas' Überraschung, recht hübsch. Außergewöhnlich groß gewachsen und schlank, mit einer bronzefarbenen Haut und – roten Haaren? Ihre Augen waren hellbraun, ihr Lächeln freundlich. Sie trug ein grünes, knielanges Kleid, das am Bauch mit Lederbändern geschnürt war. Vorne wurden diese Bänder mit einer ledernen Brosche gehalten, in die ein Wappen eingraviert war. Dazu trug die Frau helle, aus weichem Leder gefertigte Stiefel, die bis knapp unters Knie reichten. Sie nahm Kosarin den Mantel ab, faltete ihn sorgsam zusammen und verstaute ihn in einem der obersten Fächer. Kosarin hatte unter ihrem schwarzen Umhang ein dunkelrotes Oberteil mit schwarzen Nähten und ohne Ärmel an, das Einblick auf ihren flachen Bauch gewährte. Dazu trug sie eine schwarze Hose aus glänzendem Stoff und darunter ihre schwarzen Stiefel. Als die junge Dienerin Legolas den Mantel abnahm und er sie anlächelte, konnte er sehen, wie sie förmlich dahinschmolz. Das amüsierte ihn noch mehr. Menschen waren noch immer wie Kinder. Kosarin bestätigte das, denn sie hatte eine offensichtliche Vorliebe dafür, ihn in absonderliche Kleidung zu stecken. Dieses Mal war es wieder eines dieser ärmellosen schwarzen Hemden, die so eng anlagen, aber es war wohl zu kurz, denn man sah einen Streifen seiner hellen Haut. Der Gürtel seiner schwarzen Hose war geflochtenes Leder, die Schnalle ein silberner Drachenkopf. Dazu hatte er von Kosarin schwere, kniehohe Schnallenstiefel bekommen.

Der nächste Gang war nicht viel heller als der erste, und seine Wände, der Boden, sogar die Decke waren mit dicken Fellen und Teppichen ausgelegt, die jeden Schall verschluckten. Auf einmal weiteten sich die Wände und sie standen auf einem kleinen Platz unter der Erde. Gegenüber der Mündung des Ganges war ein großes, schwarzes Tor, neben dem links und rechts große Fackeln den Raum mit zuckendem Licht erhellten. Zwei weitere Männer von Riesenwuchs flankierten es des Weiteren. Sie trugen weite Hosen mit einem breiten Ledergürtel, die beeindruckenden Oberkörper waren bloß, die mächtigen Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. An ihrer Seite hing jeweils ein langes Krummschwert. Es herrschte beinahe vollkommene Stille außer einem Geräusch, das Legolas schon auf den letzten Metern des Ganges bemerkt hatte. Ein regelmäßiges dumpfes Dröhnen wie der Puls eines ungeheuer großen Wesens, der den Boden beinahe zittern ließ. Kosarin zog das Tor auf.

Eine Welle aus Geräusch und Gerüchen walzte über sie beide hinweg. Legolas taumelte beinahe vor Überraschung zurück, doch Kosarin zog ihn einfach hinein. Wie von Geisterhand schlossen sich die schwarzen Torflügel hinter ihnen.

„Na?" schrie Kosarin. Sie musste schreien, um die Trommeln, die Rasseln und das Stampfen zu übertönen. Legolas sah stumm auf das Szenario. Es hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen.

Sie standen auf einem Treppenabsatz einer Treppe, die sich in einer weiten Spirale auf den Boden eines gewaltigen Gewölbes hinabwand. Das Gewölbe war eine einzige, wogende Masse aus menschlichen leicht bekleideten Leibern, die zum Rhythmus der Trommeln tanzten, die am Rand auf einer Erhebung von einer Gruppe unermüdlicher Trommler geschlagen wurden. Die Ränder des Gewölbes waren eine einzige Theke, an denen sich die Massen tummelten. Unzählige Tische standen dort, an denen manche aßen, manche tranken, aßen, oder einfach nur herumstanden. An den Säulen, ob natürlich oder nicht, war nicht zu sagen, waren helle, rot lodernde Fackeln angebracht, die es dennoch nicht schafften, den Raum mit mehr als einem rotem Dämmerlicht zu erhellen, und lange, rauchende Stäbe füllten den gesamten Raum mit einer Schicht aus waberndem, dünnen, außergewöhnliche Düfte verstrahlenden Nebel. Es gab Dutzende Nebengewölbe und hohe Gänge, die in das Gewölbe mündeten.

Kosarin begann die Stufen hinabzuschreiten und Legolas folgte ihr wie in Trance. Am Fuß der Treppe begannen sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen. Kosarin hatte offensichtlich die Theke im Sinn.

„Hallo!" grüßte sie den jungen Mann, der gerade eines der Gläser trocken wischte. „Zwei Mal Rotes Feuer"

„Geht klar" Er griff zwei Gläser aus dem Regal hinter sich und zapfte sie voll mit einer roten Flüssigkeit, die flüssiger als Wasser schien. Kosarin reichte dem Jungen ohne zu zögern ihren linken Arm, in den er mit einem großen Messer zwei Mal einschnitt.

„So stellt man hier im Süden öfters fest, wie viel man getrunken hat. Bezahlt wird später!" schrie sie Legolas zu, als sie ihm sein Glas in die Hand drückte. Legolas warf einen Blick auf die nur wenig blutenden Schrammen. Eine merkwürdige Art, den Gast ans Zahlen zu erinnern, aber auch im Norden hatten die Menschen zuweilen komische Eigenarten. Ohne nachzudenken nahm er einen Schluck von der Flüssigkeit. Augenblicklich schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen, sein Hals brannte bestialisch, als er das Zeug zu schlucken versuchte. Er musste husten und hing halb über der Theke. Kosarin klopfte ihm lachend den Rücken. Als der Elb schließlich mit halb entsetztem Blick aufsah, blickte er direkt in das Gesicht des jungen Manns.

„Scharfes Zeug, nicht?" Legolas nickte. „Was besseres findest du in ganz Umbar nicht, Kleiner. Ist er neu hier?" Die letzte Frage richtete sich an Kosarin, die nickte und einen tiefen Schluck von ihrem Roten Feuer nahm. An Legolas gewandt meinte sie:

„Du gewöhnst dich dran. Der erste Schluck ist immer der schlimmste" Und sie nötigte ihn, einen weiteren zu nehmen. Der Elb stellte fest, dass sie recht hatte. Der Schnaps fuhr in ihn hinein wie echtes Feuer und wärmte ihn bis in die Zehenspitzen. In ihm breitete sich ein wohliges Gefühl aus, das vom Rauch nur noch bestärkt wurde...

°°°

Kosarin tanzte schlangenähnlich auf dem Tisch zum Klang einer hellen, durchdringenden weiblichen Stimme, die aus weiter Ferne zu kommen schien und lang gezogene Melodien sang. Einer der Männer aus dem Versammlungshaus tanzte mit ihr. Sie bewegten sich absolut körpernah und synchron, als seien sie miteinander verwachsen. In den teilweise obszön anmutenden Phasen warf sie den Kopf weit in den Nacken während der Stricher ihren Hals liebkoste. Weitere Männer, die wohl zum selben Tanz gehörten, umfassten die Knöchel und Knie der jungen Frau und wogten mit dem Paar hin und her wie Seegras im Meer.

Legolas blinzelte vom selben Tisch aus nach oben und betrachtete nachdenklich die blitzende kleine Sonne in Kosarins Bauchnabel, über die die Hand des Mannes gerade wie zufällig hinwegstrich. Vor ihm stand sein mittlerweile drittes Glas Rotes Feuer. Für einen Sterblichen hätte das gereicht, um ihn zu einem absolut betrunkenen Mann zu verwandeln, aber für Legolas war es nicht besonders viel. Er vertrug noch mehr. Dennoch fühlte er sich leicht benommen, doch er wusste nicht, woher das rührte.

Das konnte er auch nicht. Kosarin hatte ihn nicht über die betäubende, lösende Wirkung der Räucherstäbchen aufgeklärt, der sich nicht einmal ein Elb entziehen konnte, selbst wenn es bei ihm länger dauerte, bis ihre Wirkung sich zeigte. Deshalb brauchte man im Königsschuppen auch nicht viel trinken, um seine Hemmungen zu verlieren oder zu senken.

Sie waren schon seit Stunden hier, aber nie hörte das auf, was man hier im Süden Musik nannte. Fremde Klänge waren es, quäkende Flöten und metallisches Klimpern, das klang wie stetig fallendes Wasser in einer Höhle, anhaltendes Stampfen, dazu die wortlosen Gesänge, sie schier endlos waren.

Legolas hatte sich in den Räumen neben den auf verschiedenen Ebenen großen Hallen umgesehen. Alles war voller leicht bekleideter Frauen und durchtrainierten Männern, die um Kundschaft warben, es gab Dutzende einzelne Spielhallen, verqualmt und stickig, in denen es alles gab, von Trinkwettbewerben über Kartenspiel bis hin zu einem Raum, wo verschiedene Kontrahenten gegeneinander in waffenlosem Kampf antraten und man auf seinen Favoriten wettete. Außer Alkohol wurden auch andere Mittel angeboten, Kräuter und Pulver aller Farben und Formen mit den unterschiedlichsten Wirkungen. Es war ihm leicht gefallen, Kontakte zu knüpfen, jeder hier war aufgeschlossen, jeder bot ihm zu trinken an. In den dunklen Winkeln standen eng umschlungene Paare, heftig miteinander beschäftigt.

Kosarin stupste ihn mit dem Fuß an. Anscheinend war das Lied endlich vorbei, was die Männer aber nicht bemerkt zu haben schienen. Kosarins kurze Stirnfransen waren schweißnass und nun gelockt, ihre Wangen gerötet. Sie hatte jetzt ganz ohne jeden Zweifel etwas ungemein Anziehendes an sich. Sie sprang vom Stuhl und ihm auf den Schoß, wo sie ihm die Arme um den Hals legte. Er ließ es geschehen und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Willst du nicht tanzen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, doch sie stand auf und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Zuerst fühlte er sich unwohl, weil er die Schritte und Figuren nicht kannte, doch taten die Räucherstäbchen bald ihre Wirkung. Er löste sich und ging einfach mit Kosarins Bewegungen mit, die ihm nicht mehr so anstößig schienen, als er sie selbst ausführte. Es war, als sei jeder Zweifel und jeder Gedanke ausgelöscht, er bewegte sich wie gesteuert.

Als sie durch die Hallen streunten, wurde sie von einer Gruppe angerufen, die halb im Eingang zu einem Nebenraum saß. Es war ein bunt zusammen gewürfelter Haufen. Frauen in Hemden und Hosen, Männer in Lendenschurzen, Tänzerinnen, vernarbte Veteranen und blutjunge Möchtegernfrauenhelden. Einer von ihnen fing sich von Kosarin gleich eine Ohrfeige ein, als er ein wenig zu nahe an sie heranrutschte, was die älteren Männer mit grölendem Gelächter belohnten.

„So ist recht, Mutter, immer schön die Zähne zeigen" röhrte einer mit vollem, dunklen Bart und schlug Kosarin auf die Schulter.

„Ich geb' dir gleich deine Mutter" warf eine Frau mit einer Narbe quer durchs Gesicht und einfachen, groben Kleidungsstücken ein. „Du könntest der Großvater der Kosarin sein, wenn nicht mehr"

„Das denkt vielleicht der Außenstehende" grinste der Mann in seinen Bierkrug.

„Alter Wichtigtuer – Aber wen hast du da mit?" wandte sich die Frau an Kosarin. Die stellte Legolas vor.

„Hey Grünzeug, kannst du trinken?" drängte sich sogleich der gescholtene Jüngling vor, der wohl seine Ehre wiederherstellen wollte.

„Jeder Trottel kann schlucken, Anan!" Die vernarbte Frau schien nicht viel von dem Angesprochenen zu halten.

„Von einer Frau glaube ich das gerne" gab Anan möglichst glatt zurück, ehe er in eine üble Schlägerei mit seiner Gegnerin verwickelt wurde, aus der er, zu seinem Ärger und zum Vergnügen der anderen, als Verlierer hervorging.

„Nee, aber im Ernst, Kleiner, bist du trinkfest?" fragte der erste Sprecher.

„Ich denke doch..." gab Legolas ausweichend zur Antwort, da sprangen schon alle vom Tisch und holten zwei Viertelkrüge und zwei große Gefäße voll mit irgendeinem Zeugs.

„Na los, na los, wer will gegen den Kleinen hier antreten?"

„Aber ich will nicht..." protestierte Legolas, doch Kosarin legte ihm grinsend den Arm um die Schulter.

„Komm schon, mach mit, Grünblatt. So wie du unser Rotes Feuer wegsteckst, geht ein Bier auch noch. Wir fangen hier ohnehin immer klein an" Legolas spürte, wie sein Widerstand schmolz. Das war durchaus nicht seine Reaktion auf solch schwammige Überredungsversuche, doch die Räucherstäbchen behielten auch hier ihre Wirkung. Kosarin grinste ihn noch einmal an.

„Na gut"

„Glänzend!" schrie der eine Mann „Also, wer fängt an? Wetteinsätze zu mir! Na kommt schon, wer macht hier den Anfang? Seid doch sonst nicht so feige, na kommt!" Legolas grinste nun selbstbewusst. Er fühlte eine leichte Euphorie.

„Anan, du trinkst gegen mich!" Der Angesprochene sah hilflos um sich, wagte aber nicht zu widersprechen, als die jubelnde Masse ihn zum Tisch schob und ihn auf den Platz gegenüber von Legolas hinpflanzte. Von den Nachbartischen kamen weitere Schaulustige herüber, die ersten Wetten wurden abgeschlossen. Ein Junge, wohl nicht älter als sechzehn, sprang auf die Tischplatte.

„In Ordnung, Leute, hier sind die Regeln: Es trinkt immer einer gegen einen, so schnell wie möglich, die Krüge müssen synchron geleert werden und so viele wie möglich. Wer als erster umkippt, verliert! Wetten werden nur vor dem Wettkampf abgegeben!" Als sämtliche Wetten abgegeben waren, strebte Kosarin zu Geren, dem Wettmeister, und schmiss ihm einen Beutel voller Goldmünzen vor die Füße.

„Auf das Grünzeug"

„Ho, mutig wie immer" grinste Geren und gab das Signal zum Start.

Legolas mochte das gereichte Zeug nicht, doch er kippte es in einem Anfall von vollkommen unelbischem Übermut herunter. Es brannte nicht so wie das Rote Feuer, war aber dennoch ein starker Schnaps, denn Trinkwettbewerbe verlieren rasch den Reiz, wenn sie ewig dauern. Nach einem schnell getrunkenem Krug fiel Anan bereits unter Jubel und Wutgeschrei der Zuschauer, die jetzt in einem großen Kreis um den Tisch herumstanden, von der Bank. Legolas selbst spürte nichts bis wenig von der Wirkung. Die folgenden Kontrahenten wurden zwar langsam besser, doch die meisten fielen nach zweieinhalb bis drei Krügen Schnaps ab. Der Lärm um den Tisch wurde lauter, die Leute bekamen immer bessere Laune, je weiter die Nacht fortschritt. Sie bejubelten Legolas bald wie einen Volkshelden, als er sich, zwar schon leicht wankend, aber trotzdem noch immer Herr seiner Sinne, kurz vom Schauplatz des Geschehens erhob, um auszutreten.

Er kam zurück, trank noch ein paar Männer unter den Tisch, bis er schließlich, nach Stunden, Kosarin gegenüber saß, die sich im grandiosen Finale als nächster und härtester Gegner gestellt hatte.

„So, jetzt reicht's Grünblatt. Ich mach dich fertig, noch heute Nacht bist du so fertig, dass du morgen wünscht, du wärst nie geboren"

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen" grinste Legolas angeheitert und griff nach dem Krug...

°°°

Na? Na? Vergesst meine Jammerei oben, es ist mein bisheriges Lieblingschap, egal was ihr daon haltet! Ich bin stolz auf den Titel, den die (vielleicht) vorhandene ältere Generation erkennen könnte, ich bin stolz auf Tequwoods Namen (na, was für'n Anagramm ist das? Es ist eine Kombination aus zwei Dingen, und leicht abgeändert... aber ihr seid ja schlau, nich?) Wer erkennt hier Krock? Ein Tipp: Musicals... Gneí verrat ich euch gleich, ich hab dabei Negima! Magister Negi Magi gelesen und dabei kam dieser arg krüpplig zu sprechende Name raus. Geren dürfte kein Problem sein... die Vorliebe für Rote Beete ist, man hölre und staune, von mir (obwohl... zu Frühstück? Na, vielleicht...) ach ja, und das Kleid der Frau in der Gaderobe des Königsschuppens ist von Deedlit geklaut...

Meine Freundin wird mich vermutlich für die Darstellung von ihr umbringen, deshalb hier ganz offiziell: Sorry Gräfin!

Whoopie, jetzt hätte ich doch fast vergessen, auf eure Reviews einzugehen °in die Ecke verkriech°

**Luthien Lossehelin:** Ähäm... ähm... Also Leder war's ja nicht, aber Boots... gehört vielleicht nicht hierher, aber das Outfit der beiden hab ich mir selber aus meiner Kurzgeschichte mit mir selbst drin zusammengeschustert... und Sonnenbrillen sind ein bisschen kompliziert einzubringen °lol° Und die Wohnung von unserem Kleinen entsringt ebenfalls meiner neidischen kleinen Seele, wir beneiden ihn also beide :)

**dasZebra:** Meine Lieblingskoffeinabhängige! Wie sehr ich mich doch über deine Beleidigungen freue, denn das zeigt mir, dass ich auf dem richtigen Weg bin. Es sei euch Zottelzebra gesagt, wie ich euch bereits sagte, dass das Kosi ihre Gifte etwas anders beschafft als Count C. Hargreaves... Herzlichen Biss, Tagträumer

**Gräfin:** Ich danke dir für dein überschwängliches Lob! Wie Lady 'The one and only Master of the Greenleaves in area of fanfics' Rheena schon sagte (Achtung, Zitat!): "Flames are used to roast Marshmallows" ...

**Sirina:** Besser spät als nie °breit grins° Freut mich, dass ich dein Interesse auflodern lassen konnte. Und den Beinamen ham' meine Freundinnen plötzlich und unerwartet eingeführt, und jetzt schwirrt mir ständig 'Kosima' im Kopf rum...

Desweiteren: Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt, deshalb sag ich auch nich mehr viel, sondern verschwinde und arbeite schon ganz gemächlich am nächsten Teil ...


	6. Der Morgen danach

Jaa, es gibt mich wirklich noch /geschockter Siri Kopf tätschel/ Und es wird mich auch weiterhin geben. Mein Schreibtempo hat aber, wie wohl jder hier gemerkt hat, rapide abgenommen. Das hat mehrere Faktoren: Tagträumer hat oft Blockaden. Tagträumer ist manchmal vollkommen konzeptlos und weiß nicht, was sie wann vorkommen lassen will. Und außerdem hat Tagträumer nur noch Termine, Jugendgruppe hier organisieren, dort das Haus der Freunde umdekorieren, drüben shoppen und hüben auch noch Schule - ein Marathon. Aber macht Spaß! Das Schreiben leidet nur ganz arg. /drop/ Tutmirlaid. Wolltichnich. Aber hier hammas endlich, das neue Chap. Ganze neun Word-Seiten lang und bis oben hin voll mit Kosis Spinnereien /Kosi knuddl/ Ich liebe sie einfach...

**Disclaimer:** Mir nüscht, bis auf Kosi, und der Rest Tolkien.

**Warnung:** Kater und Kaffee ( wie kann man das freiwillig trinken? /schauder/), endlose "tiefsinnige" Gespräche und kleine Kinder

* * *

**5. Kapitel**

**Der Morgen danach**

Es war bereits heller Tag, als Legolas endlich aus den Sphären des Schlafes driftete. Und sofort wünschte er sich den Schlaf wieder herbei, denn sein Kopf dröhnte wie ein Olifantenkegelspielplatz. Gequält hielt er die Augen geschlossen und drückte sein Gesicht in die Kissen, um dem Licht zu entgehen, dass durch seine heute ungewöhnlich lichtdurchlässigen Lider zu dringen drohte. Tief aufstöhnend umfasste er das Kissen fester und sog gleichzeitig den Geruch ein, den es verströmte. Blumen und Gewürz... Er hielt inne. Das Kissen _bewegte_ sich. Nicht viel, aber es bewegte sich dennoch. Es weitete sich aus und zog sich zusammen und damit zog ein regelmäßiger Luftstrom über sein Haar hinweg...

„Hör mal, ich hab ja gar nichts dagegen, wenn du dich so leidenschaftlich an mich kuschelst, aber du brichst mir gleich die Rippen" murmelte eine müde, weibliche Stimme dicht an seinem empfindlichen Ohr. Trotz aller Helligkeit, bei der seine Augen gleich schmerzend protestierten (die eigentlich gar nicht so hell war – es schien ihm in seiner Katerstimmung nur so), riss er sie weit, weit auf und starrte direkt in Kosarins Gesicht. Sie waren voneinander kaum zwei Finger breit entfernt, da Kosarin augenscheinlich ihre Arme in seinem Nacken verschränkt und ihre Beine um seinen Bauch geschlungen hatte. Ihre Haare waren offen und zerwühlt, ihre Stirnfransen hingen ihr wild ins Gesicht. Legolas glaubte, ihm müsse das Herz stehen bleiben und der Atem stockte in seinen Lungen.

„Na, endlich aufgewacht, Schlafmütze?" fuhr Kosarin fort. Als er nicht antwortete, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter und schmiegte sich schnurrend wie eine Katze an ihn. Übrigens war es nicht nur sie, die hier jemand umschlungen hielt, er selbst hatte auch seine Arme um sie gelegt. Ein leiser Anflug von Panik und Irritation stieg ihn Legolas auf. Was war gestern Abend – heute früh – was auch immer – passiert? Wie war er hierher gekommen? Seit dem Moment, als er Kosarin gegenüber gesessen hatte, war keine einzige seiner Erinnerungen erhalten geblieben, was für ihn sehr irritierend war, da ihm das in den Jahrtausenden seines Lebens noch nie passiert war. Kosarin indessen war kurz davor, wieder in den Schlaf zu driften. Legolas rüttelte sie leicht und sie sah ihn verschlafen an.

„Kosarin! Was, bei allen Valar, ist hier passiert?"

„Na was schon? Nichts" grummelte sie vor sich hin und wollte sich wieder an ihn kuscheln, als er sie an den Haaren zurückzog, was sie mit einem verärgerten Blick quittierte.

„Wie, nichts?"

„Na nichts eben." Legolas schob sie leicht von sich und sah an sich herunter. Er war, bis auf die Stiefel, vollkommen bekleidet, ebenso wie Kosarin. „Dachtest du, ich reite dich, wenn du absolut klargemacht hast, dass du nicht willst?"Sie klang noch immer merkwürdig, und es dämmerte Legolas, dass sie auch vollkommen verkatert sein musste. „Weißt du, das macht man nicht unter zivilisierten Menschen, man legt sich nicht einfach flach, wie gerne man das auch tun würde. Ich glaube, es war für mich gestern Abend nicht sehr einfach, nicht einfach über dich herzufallen, aber vermutlich war ich auch einfach zu betrunken um noch groß was mit dir anzustellen. Schade eigentlich."

„Schade?" grinste Legolas „Schade?" Er begann vor Erleichterung zu lachen. Das ausgerechnet Kosarin ihn über das Benehmen zivilisierter Leute aufklärte und sich dann auch noch selber halbwegs daran hielt, war einfach absurd. Sie hatte nichts getan, und das rechnete er ihr hoch an, selbst wenn es so war, dass sie, obwohl sie so eindeutiges Interesse an seinen körperlichen Qualitäten hatte, ihn nicht einfach, als sie die Gelegenheit hatte, in ihr Bett gezerrt hatte, um wer weiß was mit ihm anzustellen. Selbst wenn sie vielleicht sogar bis zur halben Besinnungslosigkeit betrunken war.

„Ja schade. Ich wünschte, du würdest dich zumindest ein bisschen für mich erwärmen können."

„Du hast doch genug Männer, die sich für dich erwärmen. Warum mich auch noch?"

„Weil du in einer vollkommen anderen Liga spielst. Du siehst so geschmeidig aus und ich weiß, dass du doppelt so stark bist. Vielleicht könntest du mir endlich das Wasser reichen" Legolas spürte einen Rest des Einflusses des Alkohols, denn er hörte sich schelmisch antworten „Ach, und die anderen können das nicht?" und er fühlte sich gleichzeitig geschmeichelt.

„Nein... es wird langweilig, von Zeit zu Zeit. Sie liegen da und wimmern und betteln und suchen und finden doch nicht. Sie können sich nicht durchsetzen." Legolas wunderte sich. So hatte er schon manchen Mann über Frauen klagen hören. „Und sie ermüden so schnell. Und wenn du nach stundenlangem Tanzen und Trinken noch nicht müde bist, dann lässt mich das wenigstens ein bisschen hoffen"

„Dass ich nicht so schnell müde werde ist in meinem Volk normal" Sie hob den Kopf.

„Ich bin schon irgendwie dahinter gekommen, dass du kein Mensch bist. Erzähl mir was" Sie legte den Kopf schief auf seinen Arm und sah ihn von unten her an. Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln. So sah sie wie ein neugieriges Kind aus, das auf eine spannende Geschichte hofft. Er strich ihr eine Strähne hinter das runde, aber merkwürdig gezackte Ohr und begann.

„Ich bin ein Elb, und Elben ermüden nicht leicht. Sie haben bessere Sinne als Menschen und spitzere Ohren. Wir brauchen nicht viel Schlaf und sind unsterblich" Kosarin sah ihn ruhig an, als erzählte man ihr alle Tage von unsterblichen Wesen. „Wir wurden als die Erstgeborenen geschaffen, als schönstes Volk von Arda, lange bevor die Menschen erwachten. Unsere ersten Jahrtausende waren abwechslungsreich, es gab die lange Wanderung nach Valinor, es gab Verrat und Betrug und auch Kriege. Viele, die nach Valinor kamen, kehrten durch eine Verräterei zurück." Er erzählte lange Zeit und Kosarin hörte wirklich zu, fragte hin und wieder, ohne ihm ins Wort zu fallen und war im richtigen Moment gefesselt, stellte also die perfekte Zuhörerin dar. „Jetzt, zu dieser Zeit, sind viele Elben dieser Welt müde, die immer schnelllebiger wird und sie immer weiter ausstößt. Die vielen Kriege und Konflikte zermürben unser Volk. Deshalb nehmen sie Schiffe und fahren gen Westen, zurück in die Unsterblichen Lande." endete Legolas schließlich. Er hatte den Blick gehoben.

„Ich bin schon oft nach Westen gefahren" meldete sich Kosarin wieder „doch ich habe nie weiße Strände oder so etwas gesehen."

„Ich habe doch erzählt, dass die Welt auseinanderbrach" erwiderte Legolas ruhig. „Dabei wurde Valinor entrückt. Es liegt jetzt außerhalb der Grenzen, die sterbliche Menschen mit ihren Schiffen fahren"

„Hm" Kosarin rollte sich jetzt komplett ein und für eine Weile hörten sie nur sich selbst atmen. „Es gibt aber auch unsterbliche Menschen" wandte sie plötzlich ein. Legolas lächelte.

„Unsterblich, ja? Vielleicht meinst du die Dunédain, das Volk, aus dem König Elessar stammt. Doch sie leben nicht ewig, sondern nur ungewöhnlich lang." Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gibt unsterbliche Menschen! Das heißt, nicht viele, sondern... gewissermaßen gibt es nur einen" gab sie schließlich unter Legolas' kritischen Blick leicht geknickt zu.

„Ach? Na, der arme Mann muss es ja ganz schön schwer haben unter euch Sterblichen"

„Es ist kein Mann, es ist eine Frau" gab sie aufgebracht zurück.

„Ach, und sie spaziert dir jeden Tag über den Weg, ja?"

„Nein" sagte sie rasch und senkte den Blick leicht. „Sie wohnt nicht hier, sie wohnt ganz weit weg, weit die Küste hinab. Ganz, ganz weit weg, und – lass uns über was anderes reden" brach sie unerwarteterweise ab.

„Schön, dann reden wir mal darüber, dass du mich jetzt endlich loslassen kannst" lächelte Legolas und wollte ihre Arme lösen, doch sie hielt sich krampfhaft fest.

„Nein" Sie grinste frech.

„Doch"

„Nein!"

„Doch!" Also wirklich. Er hatte besseres zu tun als sich auf diese kindische Art und Weise mit einer Sterblichen herumzustreiten... ihm fiel zwar gerade nicht ein, was, außer seinen Kopfschmerzen.

„Nei- hein" säuselte sie dicht an seinem Ohr, dass ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief. Statt einer Antwort begann Legolas einen regelrechten Ringkampf, der, zu seinem Erstaunen, mehrere Minuten dauerte. Kosarin war um einiges stärker, als sie aussah und es war ein schwieriges Unterfangen, sie loszuwerden. Als er es schließlich schaffte, geschah dies mit einer solchen Wucht, dass sie beide zu entgegengesetzten Richtungen aus dem Bett schossen und auf dem Podest landeten. Unisono stöhnten sie auf, als ihre ohnehin schon schmerzenden Köpfe ob der rüden Behandlung protestierten.

„Das ist nicht mein Zimmer" stellte Legolas nach einigen atemlosen Momenten des Kopfschmerzes und des Herz-Beruhigens fest.

„Nein" kam es etwas gequält von der anderen Seite des Bettes, „es ist meins" Pechschwarzer Marmor und blut- bis dunkelroter Samt. Weiße, glatte Felle um das Bett herum und goldene Verzierungen. Durch eine Reihe kleiner Fenster am obersten Stück der Wand fiel abgedunkeltes Licht herein. Die hohe Decke war bemalt. Die Einrichtungsgegenstände wieder einmal aus dunkelrotem und aus schwarzem Holz. Auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett standen weiße Lilien in einer schlanken, kristallenen Vase. Die teuren Kerzen in den schweren goldenen Kerzenleuchter waren nicht entzündet.

„Es sieht aus wie..." murmelte Legolas vor sich hin. Er erinnerte sich an ein ähnliches Zimmer, allerdings waren es schwere Teppiche gewesen, die von den Wänden hingen, und der Boden war voller Mosaike. Dekadent... das Wort war ihm damals eingefallen, und es fiel ihm auch jetzt ein.

„Wie was?" tönte Kosarins helle Stimme durch den Raum. Legolas wunderte sich, dass sie sein Gemurmel hatte verstehen können – aber vielleicht hatte sie gar nicht, oder er hatte lauter gesprochen, als es ihm selbst schien. Es konnte auch an seinem Kater liegen... irgendwie.

„Ach... nichts" gab er zurück und schüttelte einmal kurz den Kopf (was er sofort bereute – sein Kater kratzte ihm an der Innenseite seines Hirns entlang), um diesen merkwürdigen Gedanken an den Bordellvater zu verscheuchen. Perrigon... was für eine Stadt... aber in ihren Grundzügen dieser nicht unähnlich. Kosarins Kopf tauchte über dem Bettrand auf.

„Wie, nichts?"

„Nichts eben"

„Nichts eben?"

„Na, nichts nichts"

„Also doch etwas" Legolas gab ein knurrendes Stöhnen von sich. Kosarin verkatert war wie Kosarin Kleinkind. Er spürte den dringenden Wunsch, sie mit irgendwas zu knebeln, in eine Besenkammer zu sperren und dann schlafen zu gehen. Nachdem er den Schlüssel weggeworfen hatte... o himmlischer Gedanke mit teuflischem Inhalt...

„Was grinst du so verklärt?"

„Das hat keinen bestimmten Grund"

„Du lügst, aber das ist gerade egal." Für eine Weile herrschte angenehmes Schweigen, und Legolas schrak zusammen, als Kosarin wieder zu Sprechen begann (was daran lag, dass er halb eingedöst war). „Willst du schwimmen gehen?"

„Nicht mit dir, Kosarin."

„Wieso?" schmollte sie, rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah ihn an. Ihr langes Haar hing wie ein einziger Vorhang über die Bettkante bis zum Boden. „Was ist an mir auszusetzen? Oder bist du verklemmt?"

„Nichts und nein, Kosarin" entgegnete Legolas müde und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Aber ich traue dir ehrlich gesagt nicht. Zumindest nicht in dieser Angelegenheit." Sie sah ihn an und dann grinste sie wieder.

„Aber einen Kaffe trinkst du doch mit mir?"

„Kaffee? Das schwarze Zeug?"

„Trinkst du keinen Kaffee?" Sie klang ehrlich überrascht.

„Nein... bisher nicht"

„Du musst ihn trinken, wenn du einen Kater hast, und zwar mit Salz und einer Zitrone. Dann geht der Kater weg"

„Ach?" Legolas zog eine Augenbraue hoch und warf Kosarin einen zweifelnden Blick zu.

„Ja, aber dafür ist dir dann speiübel" Sie lachte, und dieses Mal ließ sich Legolas davon anstecken. „Na gut, dann geh bei dir schwimmen. Aber danach kommst du und trinkst hier Kaffee. Wehe dir, wenn nicht" Legolas lächelte zustimmend und erhob sich. Er konnte nicht umhin, Kosarin einmal in eine sitzende Haltung zu ziehen und sie einen winzigen Augenblick zu drücken. Sie war nicht süß, aber niedlich... wie ein Kind, und er liebte Kinder. Ihr schien das nichts auszumachen, sie schmiegte sich im Gegenteil sogar noch für diesen kurzen Moment an ihn.

Legolas schwamm ein paar Runden und tauchte so viel wie möglich, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Es half ihm, und so war er um einiges frischer, als er sich, wie versprochen, auf den Weg in Kosarins Zimmer machte (Weg war übertrieben, es ging ja nur über den Flur). Er fiel fast rückwärts aus der Tür zum Schlafgemach, als er sie geöffnet hatte.

Kosarin stand völlig nackt mitten im Raum.

Legolas fühlte sich wie angewachsen, er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Im Licht der gedämpften Mittagssonne glänzte ihre ebenmäßige, makellose braune Haut warm wie das Feuer selbst, ihre blonden Haare wie flüssiges Gold, glatt und weicher als elbische Seide. Einige lange Strähnen waren über ihr Profil gefallen. Ihre Lider waren halb geschlossen, das Blau ihrer Augen war ein schimmernder Funken stiller Flammen unter den langen, dichten Wimpern. Zwischen den zarten, leicht geöffneten Lippen sah man die Zähne, weiß und perfekt stehend. Kosarin sah ihn nicht an, sondern schien tief in Gedanken versunken, in sich selbst zu ruhen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unter regelmäßigen, tiefen Atemzügen, unter der Haut ihres absolut flachen Bauchs sah man den Ansatz von Muskeln. Ihre Beine waren lang und schlank, ihr Gesäß fest, der Rücken anmutig geschwungen. Schmale Schultern und Hände, lange, empfindsame Finger, schlanke Arme, denen man Kraft beimessen konnte. Ihr gesamter Körper war sehnig und muskulös, aber ungeheuer feminin.

Legolas gab ein ungläubiges Krächzen von sich. Kosarin zuckte zusammen, schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Was?" Sie musste völlig abwesend gewesen sein, wenn sie, sie die sonst ein Muster an Selbstbeherrschung war – meistens zumindest – sich plötzlich so unbedacht äußerte. Dann sah sie zuerst zu Legolas, dann an sich herunter und ihr übliches Grinsen breitete wieder auf ihrem Gesicht aus – und es wurde auch noch anzüglich. Legolas fühlte sich versucht, sie zu packen und mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Heute Morgen konnte er vieles vertragen, aber kein lüsternes Grinsen. Erst recht nicht von einer nackten Frau. Wenn schon, dann kam das ihm zu. Widerwillig verscheuchte er diesen Gedanken. „Oh, verstehe. Bring ich dich so aus der Fassung, Grünblatt?" Sie überbrückte die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen, wobei sie sich agil und geschmeidig bewegte wie eine Raubkatze auf der Pirsch. Vor ihm angekommen glitt ihr Blick langsam an ihm hinauf, sie hob die Hand und legte sie ihm auf die Brust, ehe sie ihm unter den Lidern durch ins Gesicht sah. „Das tut mir leid" Für einen Augenblick schien es, als wolle sie das Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge schmiegen, doch dann wandte sie sich abrupt ab. „Also ziehe ich mir besser etwas an, nicht wahr, mein grüner Freund?"

Sie rupfte aus einem Schrank Hose und Hemd und schlüpfte hinein. Legolas sah derweil woanders hin. Als sie fertig war, sah sie ihn fragend an und deutete mit einer ausladenden Geste zu einem Tablett, auf dem zwei Tassen und eine mächtige, golden funkelnde Kanne standen. Legolas nickte zufrieden und so ließen sie sich auf Kosarins breitem Bett nieder. Kosarin goss die heiße, dampfende Flüssigkeit aus einer Höhe, die eine Mutter, die auf einen unversehrten Fußboden Wert legte, wohl zum Kreischen gebracht hätte, in winzige Gläser ein, von denen sie eines an Legolas weiter reichte. Sie trank den Inhalt ihres Glases in einem Zug. Danach verzog sie leicht das Gesicht, doch das bemerkte Legolas schon nicht mehr, da er das Glas bereits an die Lippen gesetzt hatte.

Der Kaffe hätte glatt alleine gehen können. Legolas' Geschmacksknospen schrieen empört, als das bittere Gebräu über sie hinwegstrich. Somit konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich sämtliche Gesichtsmuskeln zusammenzogen, während er sich mühte, sich selbst dazu zu überreden, zu schlucken. Als er es schließlich geschafft hatte, entfuhr ihm sogar noch ein unwillkürliches „Uäh..." Kosarin grinste ihn über den Rand ihres zweiten Glases an.

„Übel, nicht? Aber das einzige Mittel, um wieder wach zu werden" Und so trank sie ein zweites und ein drittes Glas, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Legolas fühlte sich derweil etwas zu wach. „Und was willst du heute tun?"drang Kosarins Stimme wieder an sein Ohr.

„Ich weiß nicht... einen neuen Bericht verfassen und..." er hielt überrascht inne „Hast du nichts zu tun? Ich meine, wobei du mich dabei haben willst?" Kosarins Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck mitleidsvoller Langeweile.

„Der Tag steht dir zur freien Verfügung, wie auch die nächsten... Ich habe einige Dinge, die meiner Aufmerksamkeit bedürfen und die keinen Aufschub zulassen. Für manche bist du noch nicht bereit, deshalb nehme ich dich nicht mit. Aber du darfst gehen, wohin du willst, wann du willst und wie lange du willst. Brauchst du etwas, so sage den Dienern Bescheid, sie werden dir gehorchen. Fühl dich ganz wie zu Hause. Du wirst mich treffen, doch ich weiß selbst noch nicht wann. Mal sehen, was sich so entwickelt."

„Und, ohne indiskret sein zu wollen, was hast du zu tun?"

„Ich werde dir in Kürze die Ergebnisse präsentieren, aber jetzt sage ich noch gar nichts, Kleiner."

„Hat es was mit deinem Bordell zu tun?"

„Soll das ein Verhör sein?" Das Grau in Kosarins Augen nahm überhand, als sie sich störrisch aufrichtete.

„Nein"

„Gut. Es sei dir gestattet zu gehen"

„Soll das ein Befehl sein?"

„Ja, allerdings. Geh!"

„Du willst mich herumscheuchen, Kosarin? Du und welche Armee?"

„Wie wär's mir meiner kleinen Krümel, über die du schon so überrascht warst, weil sie dir nicht gehorchte?" kam es samtweich zurück. Legolas ließ seinem Frust freien Lauf, als er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Noch bevor das hier vorbei war, würde er Kosarin mit seinen eigenen Händen erwürgen.

* * *

Später an diesem Tag schwang eine junge Frau ihre Beine aus der breiten Liegestatt, auf der sie die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte und setzte sich vollends auf. Sie wollte gerade nach ihrer ordentlich gefalteten Kleidung greifen, als der dunkelhaarige Mann hinter ihr sie durch einen Griff am Handgelenk daran hinderte.

„Bleib noch ein bisschen" antwortete er auf ihren fragenden Blick. Sie lächelte, schüttelte aber dennoch den Kopf. Der Mann stemmte sich in eine sitzende Haltung und legte die Arme um sie, legte den Kopf auf ihre schmale Schulter. Sie streichelte seine Wange, küsste ihn lange und zärtlich, spielte mit seiner Zunge und knabberte sanft an seinen Lippen. Er seufzte tief auf und zog sie näher zu sich, um mehr von ihrer bloßen Haut zu spüren – und auch in der Hoffnung, sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen. Obwohl er wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Schließlich machte sie sich wirklich von ihm los und stand vollends auf. Liebevoll betrachtete er sie, wie sie ihre Kleidung wieder anlegte, wieder verhüllte, was er vor kurzem noch so intensiv hatte fühlen dürfen. Sie bemerkte es, ihre Augen trafen seine, ehe sie ihren Blick über seinen Körper gleiten ließ. Ihre Zunge erschien zwischen Zähnen und Lippen und leckte leicht darüber, was ihm Wärme durch den Körper jagte. Wie sehr kannte er diesen Blick, wie oft hatte sie ihn schon so angesehen. Als sie fertig mit dem Ankleiden war, setzte sie sich elegant auf den Stuhl vor dem hohen Spiegel und begann ihr Haar zu ordnen. Er erhob sich aus dem Bett und folgte ihr dorthin, um ihr Hals und Nacken zu küssen.

„Komm, hör auf" sagte sie gespielt verärgert und schob ihn weg, doch er schlang die Arme um sie. „So komme ich hier nie weg"

„Sollst du auch gar nicht" nuschelte er ihr in die Haare. „Sonst gehst du wieder zu dem blonden Burschen in deinem Haus"

„Eifersüchtig?" Sie klang belustigt.

„Du weißt, wie ich über dich denke"

„Sicher weiß ich das."

„Kytja, ich will nicht, dass du bei anderen liegst" Sie verdrehte verärgert die Augen.

„Und du weißt, dass es dich einen Scheißdreck angeht, wen ich unter mir habe und wen nicht. Es würde mich ja auch nicht kümmern, wenn du es nebenher mit deinen Dienstmädchen treibst."

„Kytja!" herrschte er sie wütend an. Wütend, weil sie ihn verletzt hatte, nicht weil er wütend auf sie war. Dann fügte er leise hinzu „Ich liebe dich"

„Ich wei" antwortete sie knapp und sah stur geradeaus in ihr eigenes Gesicht, das sich in dem kristallenen Glas spiegelte. „Aber ich habe dir auch gesagt, dass ich dich niemals lieben werde. Schon am Anfang hiervon habe ich dir das gesagt"

„Ich kann doch nichts daran ändern. Es ist einfach so. Und deshalb kann ich es nicht sehen, wenn du..."

„...andere Kerle als dich nimmst, ich verstehe. Aber wenn ich dich damit so damit verletze, dann sag ein Wort, und ich lasse mich hier nie wieder blicken" Er umfasste sie so rasch, dass sie beinahe vom Stuhl kippte.

„Nein!" Es war beinahe ein panischer Schrei. „Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen."

„Geh, find ein anderes hübsches Mädchen, heirate sie und werde mit ihr glücklich, wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?" rief Kosarin halb verzweifelt, halb lachend. „Ich werde dich nie heiraten, und egal wie du hoffst, ich werde dir keine Kinder gebären!"

„Kytja" presste er zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch „Kytja!"

„Ich weiß wie ich heiße" grinste sie und platzierte einen weiteren Kuss auf seinem Mund. „Meine Güte" seufzte sie dann und nahm ihn in die Arme „Dein Vater hat mir nie solche Probleme gemacht"

„Ich wei" knurrte er.

„Und mit dir war es zu Anfang auch ein wohl durchdachtes Gleichgewicht: Ich wollte dich und du wolltest mich, und wir beide wollten unseren Spa"

„Ich wei"

„Und wie du auch weißt, bin ich an der Störung dieses Gleichgewichts nicht schuld" Er brummte. Er konnte ihr nicht böse sein, nie. Es tat nur weh, sie zu sehen, wie sie ihn nur als Bettgefährten betrachtete, wie alle ihre anderen Liebhaber auch. Dennoch. Er liebte sie, und er brauchte sie um sich, und selbst wenn es nur für die wenigen Stunden war, die sie ausschließlich im Bett verbrachten.

„Ich muss gehen, sonst fliegen wir auf" hauchte Kosarin ihm ins Ohr.

„Mir egal. Von mir aus können es alle wissen"

„Von mir aus aber nicht. Es schadet deinem Ruf und deinem Ansehen bei deinen Untertanen. Außerdem brauche ich eine Zeit bis nach Hause. Damit ich nicht irgendwelchen Räubern in die Hände falle, muss ich über Umwege gehen, und deine Leute sollten mich auch nicht unbedingt so nahe bei dir sehen." Er seufzte abgrundtief und ließ sie los. Sie hatte recht, selbst wenn es ihm nicht passte, und es für ihn kein Argument war, dass es seinem Ansehen schadete, sich mit ihr sehen zu lassen. Doch sie bestand immer darauf. Er wandte sich seiner noch immer brennenden Wasserpfeife zu und sog den süßen Rauch in die Lungen, während er ihr zusah, wie sie sich weiter zurecht machte.

„Kommst du denn bald wieder?"wagte er dann doch zu fragen, als sie schon halb auf dem Weg zum Balkon war.

„Mal sehen" Sie trat in das helle Tageslicht hinaus. „Hast du die Wachen weggeschickt?"

„Ja, es ist Schichtwechsel, wie üblich. Was machst du heute noch?"

„Ich muss erst einmal zu deinem Stallknecht, damit ich ein Alibi habe"

„Alibi?"

„Sie glauben, ich wäre wegen ihm hier. Und das bin ich auch zum Teil"

„Du bist unmöglich!"

„Ich wei" grinste sie und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal, ehe sie an der Balkonbrüstung hinab kletterte und in der Grünanlage verschwand.

* * *

Legolas besuchte Kosarins Gemächer zumindest einmal am Tag, um zu sehen, ob sie sich im Haus befand, denn die Diener wussten dies zumeist nicht oder waren angewiesen worden, es nicht zu wissen. Nach einer Woche schließlich hatte er das Glück, sie in der Badehalle, wie er den großen Raum getauft hatte, aufzufinden. Den Begriff „Glück"passte nach seiner Definition nicht ganz, Kosarin hatte auf dem Bauch auf einer Liegestatt gelegen und war von einem etwa vierzig Jahre alten Mann fachmännisch massiert worden. Als der Elb den Raum betrat, hatte sie ihn entspannt angeblinzelt.

„Was ist dein Begehr, Elb?" hatte sie förmlich gelächelt und sich leicht unter der etwas groben Behandlung einer Verspannung im Schultergürtel gewunden. Was hätte Legolas sagen sollen? Er wollte sich einmal ruhig mit ihr unter vier Augen unterhalten. Also hatte er etwas vor sich hin gemurmelt und den Raum verlassen. Als er eine halbe Stunde später nachsah, war Kosarin erneut verschwunden. Aber einen Vorteil hatte es, dass er so viel Zeit hatte. Er konnte ausführlicher an seinen Berichten für Aragorn arbeiten. Als er einen der Stricher im Haus fand, hatte er ihn gebeten, ihm einen für Männer halbwegs sicheren Weg durch die Bordellviertel zu zeigen, und der Stricher hatte sich als sehr umgänglicher und aufgeschlossener Mann offenbart. So wusste Legolas, über welche Dächer und Gassen man gehen konnte und durfte, wenn man nicht ständig von irgendwem belästigt werden wollte. Kosarins Stricher waren allesamt bester Verfassung und, wie sich aus zahlreichen Gesprächen ergab, durchaus glücklich mit ihrer Rolle.

„So viele Frauen, wie du kannst, und dafür noch Geld – einen besseren Beruf gibt es für mich nicht" hatte Krock geseufzt, seine langen, weißen Arme hinter Kopf verschränkt und seine Füße von sich gestreckt.

„Fühlt ihr euch nicht – benutzt?" Einige Männer hatten gelacht, nicht unfreundlich, wie man sagen musste.

„Wären wir nicht Stricher, wurden wir uns durch die Unterschicht huren, mein Freund, mit dem Knüppel von Vätern und Ehemännern im Nacken, so also dasselbe durch die Oberschicht mit Bezahlung. Wenn du zwischen einer handvoll Mist und einem frischen Brot wählen kannst, was würdest du nehmen?" So hatte der Elb es noch nie gesehen.

„Und – was ist mit... Männern?"fragte er dann vorsichtig.

„Männer gehören nicht zu unserer Kundschaft. Dafür gibt es andere."

„Und wieso nicht? Es dürfte doch ein noch lukrativeres Geschäft abgeben, wenn man sämtliche Interessenbereiche abdeckt"

„Hm" Krock rieb sich das Kinn und runzelte die Stirn. „Stimmt... merkwürdig, dass mir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist... die Kosarin lässt tatsächlich keine Aufträge in dieser Blickrichtung zu... Na ja, mir soll's recht sein. Ich würde so etwas ohnehin nicht machen" Mit diesen Worten war er aufgestanden und hatte sich noch einen leichten Wein eingeschenkt. Legolas hatte den Abend nur noch den Gesprächen gelauscht. Ein junger Mann, vielleicht siebzehn Jahre alt, hatte sich zu der Gesellschaft hinzu geschlichen. Legolas hatte ihn längst bemerkt, wie er wie ein Dieb auf der Hut am Türrahmen stand, doch er konnte sich dort etwa eine halbe Stunde lang aufhalten, bis er bemerkt wurde.

„Furrul! Was stehst du da, komm her!" Sie winkten ihn in die Mitte, schlugen ihm so freundschaftlich auf die Schultern, dass er um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfen musste, gaben ihm Wein und redeten alle durcheinander. Furrul grinste scheu und verlegen, wurde rot und rettete sich schließlich auf einen weichen Stuhl.

„Weißt du schon, wann deine Prüfung ist?" fragte einer der Männer und zerraufte ihm die Haare.

„Übermorgen" nuschelte Furrul noch immer nervös in seinen Becher.

„Und du hast die Hosen voll? Komm schon Junge, die Kosarin hat noch niemanden gefressen"

„Sie war aber knapp davor" kam es aus dem Hintergrund, und alles lachte.

„Keine Sorge, sie weiß schon, wie sie mit dir umzugehen hat. Es ist für sie schließlich nicht das erste Mal."

„Aber für mich ist es meine erste Prüfung. Und wenn ich sie verpatze, dann... dann weiß ich nicht weiter" klagte Furrul. Gneí setzte sich auf die Lehne.

„Höre meine Worte, junger Freund: Ich selbst enttäuschte in der Prüfung, die uns die hohe Herrin auferlegt. Doch durch ihre Gnade und Geduld und ihre Bereitschaft, lange Zeit an meiner Unvollkommenheit zu werken, bin ich nun, was ich bin"

„Ein absolut geschwollen daher schwatzendes Waschweib" Einer der größten in der Runde setzte sich rasch auf Gneí, ehe der sich auf Krock stürzen konnte. Als das nichts half, schlugen sie ihn zu Boden.

„Was für eine Prüfung ist das?" fragte Legolas den neben sich sitzenden Menschen. Der grinste wölfisch.

„Sie prüft dich auf alles, auf deine Fähigkeiten"

„Inwiefern?"

„Mein lieber Freund, auf welche Fähigkeiten testet dich wohl eine Frau, die dich als Freudenmann haben will? Sie legt dich flach."

„Aber auf welche Art! Du weißt nicht mehr wohin. Sie macht dich wahnsinnig!"

„Die meisten Jungs, die hierher wollen, haben noch nie in Mädchen gehabt und sind deshalb so nervös"

Was sollte man auch sonst von Kosarin erwarten? Legolas schüttelte leicht den Kopf und leerte seinen Weinbecher, ehe er durch den Gang eilte, der auf das Dach führte, von dem aus er zurück auf die Hauptstraße der Stadt gelangen konnte. Als er schließlich das große Haupttor von Kosarins Behausung passiert hatte, war er überrascht, sie im Hof vorzufinden. Vielleicht aber auch einfach, wie er sie vorfand. Sie saß wieder auf ihrem Rappen, aber das einstmals matt glänzende Fell war verschwitzt und voll von gelblichem Staub, genau wie Kosarin selbst. Aus ihrem Zopf hatten sich einzelne Strähnen teilweise bis ganz gelöst und fielen ihr wirr um den Kopf. Ihre Kleidung war zerknittert und dreckig. Insgesamt sahen sowohl Pferd als auch Reiterin so aus, als wären sie tagelang durch die Steppe geritten. Kosarins Lippen waren ausgedörrt und aufgesprungen, ihre Augen schienen unnatürlich groß in der dunklen Kruste aus Schweiß und Dreck. Dennoch schwang sie sich elegant aus dem Sattel und eine Art Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht, als sie Legolas erkannte. Sie winkte ihm, ihr zu folgen, ehe sie ihr Pferd persönlich durch die Stallungen auf den kleinen Platz dahinter führte. Legolas lehnte an einem Pfosten, während er ihr zusah, wie sie dem Tier das Sattelzeug abnahm, Wasser in Eimer pumpte und ihr Pferd wusch, in den Stall brachte und es mit Wasser und Futter versorgte, ehe sie selbst ihren Kopf in die Tränke tauchte. Das nun dreckige Wasser lief ihr aus den Haaren und auf die Kleidung. Sie wischte es sich aus den Augen und lehnte sich neben Legolas an die Wand. Für eine Weile sprach keiner der beiden, nur Kosarin schniefte, weil sie Wasser in der Nase hatte.

„Ich bleibe jetzt eine Weile" begann sie unvermittelt.

„Schön"

„Wieso schön?"

„Weil ich Fragen habe"

„Wieso so plötzlich?"

„Ich habe mich umgehört"

„Und? Für eine Frage habe ich gerade zufälligerweise Zeit."

„Ich frage mich, weshalb du so angesehen bist, obwohl du anscheinend nichts anderes als eine Gefallene bist" Kosarin schwieg kurz um nachzudenken.

„Warum eine Gefallene?"

„Du hurst dich durch die ganze Stadt und bezahlst sogar dafür. Sag mir, welchen langhaarigen, nach euren Kriterien schönen Mann hast du noch nicht in dein Bett gelassen?"

„Sag mir, welcher Adlige besucht nicht regelmäßig die Viertel, egal ob verheiratet oder nicht? Es ist immer vollkommen akzeptiert, wenn ein Mann herumhurt, nimmt, was ihm zwischen die Finger bekommt. Doch kommt eine Frau daher und macht exakt dasselbe, ist es plötzlich unzüchtig. Frauen dürfen keinen Spaß haben, aber ihr Männer taucht eure Federn in jeden Tintentopf, der lange genug stillhält und niemand findet das schlimm. Es ist absolut ungerecht. Sieh her, ein Mann der Oberschicht verschwindet seiner Meinung nach unbemerkt aus seinen Gemächern um seine Hure aufzusuchen. Niemand glaubt, dass Frauen Lust brauchen oder gar haben. Und egal, was der Mann treibt, sie soll treu auf ihn warten, dass er nebenbei zu ihr kommt, in diesem Moment absolut bereit zu sein und danach weiter akzeptieren, dass er die Dienstmädchen auf dem Küchentisch nimmt. Ehefrauen sind doch nichts als immer willige Bettwärmer, die blind durchs Leben laufen. Und wehe, sie beginnt nach links und rechts zu sehen und sucht sich ihrerseits einen Liebhaber oder von mir aus auch einen Stricher – dann ist sie, siehe da, plötzlich _die_ Frau ihres Ehemannes, sie hat nur für ihn da zu sein. Dass er für sie nicht nur für sie da war, ist ohne Belang. Das ist die Ungerechtigkeit in diesem System. Und ich bin eine der wenigen, die gegen diesen Strom schwimmt. Ich gebe den Frauen der Stadt die Gelegenheit, diskret die Dienste von Männern in Anspruch zu nehmen, um ihre vorhandene Lust zu stillen. Und meine nebenbei"

Das war in der Zeit, in der Legolas Kosarin begegnet war, die längste Rede, die sie zustande gebracht hatte. Und seltsamerweise kam ihm der ganze Unsinn, den sie gerade gesagt hatte, auch noch auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise logisch vor. Das ließ er sich aber nicht anmerken.

„Ich mach mich kurz frisch und dann zeig ich dir was." Kosarin war bereits auf halbem Sprung an ihm vorbei, ehe er etwas dazu sagen konnte. Langsam aber sicher war das Maß voll. Er ließ sich nicht von Sterblichen herumschubsen wie ein kleiner Junge. Kosarin war außer Sicht, deshalb wanderte er durch den Pferdestall. Er war menschenleer, nur die Tiere sahen ihm entgegen. Sie mussten einer einheimischen Rasse angehören, denn noch nie hatte er solche Pferde gesehen. Sie waren ungewöhnlich groß für diese Gegend, jedoch von drahtigem, beinahe zierlichen Aussehen, mit scharf geschnittenen Köpfen und harmonischen, in sich abgeschlossenen Formen, die große Kraft verrieten. Meistens waren sie schwarz oder zumindest sehr dunkel, aber es gab auch hellbraune, kupferfarbene und – in ungewöhnlich hoher Anzahl, Rot- und Braunschimmel.

„Können wir?" Kosarin stand neben ihm, ohne dass er bemerkt hätte, dass sie sich näherte. „Keine Sorge, es ist nicht weit" Sie ging weiter in den Stall hinein. Legolas folgte ihr erst nach einigen Schritten. Teils war es stiller Protest, teils die einfache Tatsache, dass ihn eines der Pferde am Kragen festhielt. Kosarin verschwand hinter einer Seitentür, und Legolas musste nach dem Passieren erstaunt feststellen, dass sie sich wohl in der Futterkammer befinden mussten. An den Wänden hingen Säcke voll Getreide, an ihnen entlang unzählige Kisten, die mit fremden Schriftzeichen versehen waren. Ganz hinten, in einer dunklen, verstaubten Ecke, stand eine Kiste, der man ansehen konnte, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Der Jutesack über ihr war leer und mit einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen. Kosarin hob den Deckel an und ließ Legolas herankommen. Er war mehr als erstaunt. Dort, wo eigentlich die Rückwand der Kiste sein musste, war ein Loch. Und es führte direkt in die Wand.

Kosarin stieg in die Kiste und verschwand in der Öffnung. Nach zwei Augenblicken streckte sie den Kopf wieder heraus.

„Kommst du?" Legolas kletterte hinter ihr her. Hinter dem Loch war ein Gang, der leicht abschüssig und dessen Reichweite nicht einzuschätzen war. Nach einer vollen Körperlänge weitete er sich etwas zu den Seiten und nach oben hin. Kosarin kroch dennoch auf dem Bauch voraus. Legolas stellte fest, dass es im Haus Dutzende dieser Gänge geben musste, die nicht nur nach links und rechts, sondern auch nach oben und unten abbogen. Insgesamt robbten die beiden geraume Zeit nach unten. Hin und wieder krabbelten sie an Ausgängen vorbei, die in der Ferne der Seitengänge durch helle Lichtschlitze zu sehen waren. Und gerade, als Legolas die Hoffnung, jemals wieder aus diesem Wirrwarr herauszukommen, aufgegeben hatte, rutschte vor ihm Kosarin plötzlich durch die Wand, kurzzeitig eine Flut an Licht hereinlassend. Es war eine Klappe, durch die sie so plötzlich entschwunden war, wie Legolas sah, als er verwundert nachrobbte. Als er ebenfalls hindurch rutschte, landete er in einem Haufen alter Putzlumpen, die im Sonnenlicht fröhlich grau vor sich hin gammelten.

Sie standen in einem kleinen Seitenhof eines größeren, neben ihnen eine Holztür. Kosarin stand schon halb im Durchgang zum größeren Hof. Gemeinsam traten sie hinaus. Der Hof hatte einen trockenen Boden aus festgestampfter Erde, vereinzelt waren Bäume gepflanzt. An manchen hingen Schaukeln und Strickleitern oder es waren Bretter waagerecht an ihre Stämme genagelt. Legolas kannte diese Dinge. Menschenkinder benutzten sie, um... Ein kleiner Junge, etwa fünf Jahre alt, stürmte mit einem Schrei um die Ecke. Im Schlepptau hatte er zwei weitere Jungen, die etwas älter aussahen, die von einem etwa zwölfjährigen Mädchen überholt wurden. Ehe irgendeiner der Erwachsenen reagieren konnte, sprangen die Jungen alle gleichzeitig Kosarin an den Hals.

„Mama!" Legolas stand leicht perplex daneben, als Kosarin durch Fluten schwarzen Haars fuhr, den jüngsten hochnahm, das Mädchen drückte und lachte, weil sie alle durcheinander redeten, und konnte nur eines denken:

„_MAMA???_"

* * *

Na? OK? Für mich wieder mal so ein Lala-Kapitel. Am liebsten mag ich noch die Anfangsszene... sein Gesichtsausdruck muss Gold wert gewesen sein /fg/ Und ihr Zimmer sieht so schön... arrr aus. Ich liebe es! Es ist genial! Obwohl ich die Lilien wirklich hassen würde, glaub ich. Ich würde sie nie neben meinem Bett stehen haben wollen, weil sie riechen. Es gibt nichts schlimmeres, wenn mein Schlafzimmer nach Blumen duftet! Wah!Aber ich _musste_ einfach irgendwo weiße Lilien haben. Will auch einen Leibmasseur! Und wer hier kennt Perrigon? /aufmerksam umherspäh/ Noch ein Tip: Ist aus ner anderen FF, aber nicht von mir. (Toller Tip, du Strumpfbandnatter) 

Zum Thema Gänge im Haus: Ein weiterer Wunschtraum von mir. Es geht nichts über ein Haus, das von außen wunderschön und luxuriös ist und im Innern überall versteckte Geheimgänge hat (hä? Versteckte Geheimgänge? Wär's n Geheimgang, wenns nicht versteckt wär?) So was ist echt mein Traum, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hab, wieso...

Verflucht sei diese Seite, weil's mir meine Sternchen und Pünktchen und teilweise sogar meine Buckelesses (zu deutsch: eszet) streicht!

Und ansonsten: Ich liebe Kinder! Nichts geht über Kinder! Überhaupt alles Kleine, egal ob Baby, winzige Puppe aus dem Armband, die Gräfin oder Hamster! Sobald ich was winziges in der Hand hab krieg ich das Grinsen! Und wenn ich Joshua aufm Arm hab, könnt ich platzen vor Stolz! Hehe - kommt hier jemand ins Schwärmen?

Annsonnowa kommt ihr jetzt dran:

**Gräfin:** Ich glaube auch nicht, dass die Gräfin in der Story soo dumm ist. Ich find sie sogar richtig knuffig. Aber was find ich schon nicht...

**Luthien Lossehelin:** Hab klamottentechnisch also den richtigen Nerv getroffen /Hände reib/ Und hiermit übernehme ich keinerlei Haftung für deine Fantasien /fg/ Ein Hoch auf den modernen orientalischen Tanzstil! /gg/ Titel: Richtig. Und mit elfenhaften 25 Jährchen bist du kein altes Eisen, sondern jemand, der weiß, dass es nicht John Lennon war, der die Mondscheinsonate komponiert hat (Na, wer war's denn? Enttäusch mich nicht!) /lauer/ Das zweite: Beinahe richtig, tatsächlich war es Tequila und Wodka (Letzteres durfte ich mit meinen sechszehn Lenzen noch nicht zwischen die Kiemen bekommen... so ein Mist) Es war außerdem nicht das Phantom der Oper, sondern **Kro**lo**ck** aus Tanz der Vampire /schon mal Schoki reichapplaudier/ Geren? Oh, es fing gerade mal wieder an zu plestern...

**Siri:** Abbrechen? Nur über Leiche-meine! /zuviel Sindarin Lexikon liest/ Ich hab noch zu viel mit Kosi vor, als dass ich sie fallen lasse. Ich arbeite, nur... ganz... langsam...

**Danke euch allen für eure Geduld! Ich schreib so schnell es geht, aber manchmal ist das eben über zwei Monate! _am Boden krabbel / um Vergebung bitt_**


End file.
